A Little Role Play Goes A Long Way
by believable-pen
Summary: A friend and I did a role play on facebook and this is how it went... I'm Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Between myself and a facebook friend ~~~~ I'm Jack**

A little role play goes a long way

Ianto walked up the steps to Jack's office and knocked, he held the cup carefully so not to burn himself He was the only other person in the hub.

Jack could hear Ianto's footfalls on the stairs as he came up to the office. He smiled to himself. Was Ianto going to knock or just walk in and just how long did he intend to stand outside the door anyway.

Ianto eventually took a deep breath and knocked twice and then walked in." "Coffee Sir," he smiled and walked forward placing it on his desk for him.

"Thank you, Ianto. Smells good. Another of your special blends?" Jack took a sip and closed his eyes. "Mmm, hits the spot." Jack leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head. He frowned and then spoke. "How are you Ianto?"

"It is another one of my blends and I'm fine sir, how are you?" he put his hands behind his back to give them something to do and looked at him, he hated when he looked at him like that, it was almost if he was looking into him.

Jack turned his head to one side and looked Ianto over. "Fine, huh? You looked a bit down earlier. Is there something you wanna share with me?" Jack pushed his chair back and stood up. Walking around the desk, he perched on the edge of the table a few inches form where Ianto stood, fiddling with his hands behind his back. Jack smiled at his shyness.

Ianto swallowed looking at Jack, seeing how close he was, his stomach was flipping. "I'm fine, sir," he could feel his heart racing, he swallowed again. "If that's it, sir, I should get back to work."

"Stay a while, I need a little company." Jack walked to the door and looked out. "Everyone has gone home. Why are you still here? I told you all to go home an hour ago."

Ianto wanted desperately to leave, he turned to watch him. "I uh... there was some work needed to be done in the archives, always needs stuff doing down there," he added with a mutter. Truth was he had nothing to go home too, no one waiting for him, so he would rather work.

"Are you telling me the truth, Ianto Jones? I think not. You're like me, no one's home." Jack leaned forward, their noses almost touching. He could feel Ianto's breath on his face. he closed his eyes and leaned back. "I was wondering, maybe a little light refreshment. What do you say? Dinner. Bellini's. Now?"

Ianto was holding his breath and he had his eyes closed so it took him a moment to realise Jack wasn't that close to him anymore he opened them. "Yeah that would be great," It came out as more of a whisper.

"On me, of course." Jack sat back down behind his desk. "Just have a few more reports to sign and we can leave in about, oh…" Jack checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes and counting, sir," he used that excuse and quickly left. He walked down to the archives walked in and shut the door leaning against it, he let out of the breath and tried to calm down his racing heart, he hated the way he could effect him like that.

Jack went to the window and watched Ianto's quick exit. Did he feel the same way as Jack did? He'd get around to that question tonight, hopefully. Jack had loved Ianto since that very first meeting, though he'd never admit it to even himself.

Ianto was waiting at the bottom of the steps to Jack's office exactly ten minutes after he had left, he felt less flushed now, the glass of whiskey he had just downed possibly could of helped, he waited for Jack.

"Is that whisky I can smell, Ianto Jones?" Jack tutted. 'Dutch courage.' he smiled, taking one of Ianto's hands in his. "I don't bite... not on the first date." There, he'd said it... the 'date' word.

Ianto flinched when he mentioned the whiskey. **Damn it**, he would be more careful next time, then he said it date, was this a date, were they on a date, what the hell did that mean, Yan didn't know what to say so just stayed silent and let him hold his hand.

"Are you as confused right now as I am? Hell, I shoulda done this weeks ago." Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips.

Ianto was about to answer when he kissed him and his breath caught, he had dreamt about doing this since he started working for him, he kissed back, caught up in the moment.

Jack put his arms around the younger man, drawing him closer. When they parted Jack could feel the heat coming from the younger man. He was intoxicating.

Ianto opened his eyes to look at him, he didn't try to stop his heart from racing, he was sure Jack had always known what effect he had on him. "Wo..." he couldn't even finish.

Jack smiled, brushing a hand along Ianto's jaw line. "You are one sexy creature, Ianto Jones. You drive me crazy, and I love you so much... you take my breath away."

Ianto looked at him and he was sure he heard it wrong, how could someone like Jack love him. "You... you love me?" he stuttered.

"From the moment I set eyes on you." Jack looked away for a moment. "I know I've done some really bad things. I know I've hurt you, but it was all for your own good. I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that, don't you?" Jack searched Ianto's face for any sign of mistrust or disgust.

All that was in Ianto's eyes were confusion but most of all love. "I love you, too," he inhaled his sweet scent, "You're all I can think about."

Jack smiled, his heart filled with love. "You complete me, Yan. I have never loved anyone the way I love you." He moved closer. "Stay tonight, please…"

Ianto felt him move closer again and even though he was scared of the unknown he nodded, he knew Jack would look after him. "Okay," he nodded again.

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you, okay?" He wanted Ianto to know that it wasn't just about sex. He wanted to share the secrets of the night with him, but on his terms.

"Okay." he was glad he had said that, he loved him, he really did but he didn't know if he was ready for everything that bought with it, Ianto lifted his head up finding Jack's lips and kissed him again.

Jack found himself drifting off to a magical place with this Welshman in his arms. He didn't want the night to end. Didn't want anyone else intruding into their special place. He wanted Ianto to himself for the rest of the young man's life, however long that might be. Jack was going to be selfish, and keep him all to himself.

Ianto didn't even feel himself being steered back up to Jack's office and taken down to Jack's bunk, he was so lost in this world, his world, his world with Jack, he hadn't felt like this for so long, he hadn't felt alive.

Jack carefully removed Ianto's jacket and placed it over the overstuffed chair. Then he loosened his tie, watching to see if Ianto felt nervous.

Ianto let him, he felt light headed he felt so happy, so alive, it felt like a dream, they always turned out to be dreams, he lifted a hand and put it on Jack's waist.

Jack's eyes never left Ianto's face. Never once made him feel used, inferior. He undid Ianto's waistcoat, slipping it from his shoulders, then started on the maroon shirt. How he loved that shirt.

Every time Jack's fingers brushed his skin it was a like a spark of electricity shooting through his body, it made his hair stand up, he watched Jack's face.

Jack could see the love shining in the younger man's eyes, and in no time the shirt had joined the jacket, tie and waistcoat on the chair. Jack brushed Ianto's chest, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds. "Mmm, I could eat you alive."

Ianto smiled a little. "Wouldn't be a good idea, I would only have to clean up afterwards anyway," he took his hand.

Jack laughed. "Yep, you would, and I'm a messy eater." Jack let Ianto slip his braces off of is shoulders, loving the feel of the young man's hands on his body. "Mmm, feels good. Don't stop. I have way too many clothes on right now…"

Ianto smiled and started to undo his shirt, his fingers slipping because of his nerves, he wasn't nervous bout what he was doing just the situation, he couldn't still believe it was happening, he finally got his shirt off his eyes on his chest.

'Breath Yan,' Jack laughed, taking one of Ianto's hands and kissing it. 'It'll be okay. you'll see.' Jack watched as Ianto pulled down his fly and undid the button...

Ianto let Jack's trousers fall to the floor and he stepped towards him and kissed him again, he smelt so damn good, were as before he would always walk away after being so close to him, not this time, Jack was his, he kissed down his jaw, his arm around his waist.

Jack let Ianto push his trousers down and stepped out of them. He wanted to show Ianto just how much he loved and trusted him. Jack didn't love this deeply that often, and never with an earth man. He wanted this to last forever. Didn't want anything or anyone to come between him and this vision of beauty before him. He closed his eyes, feeling Ianto's hand against his skin. It was magical...

Ianto was happy to stay in this moment, he didn't want it to end, feeling his heart beat against his chest, he felt himself be pulled down onto the bed but he managed not to break the kiss.

Jack pulled Ianto down into a sitting position on the bed, he didn't want to move too fast, didn't want to scare his Yan away. They continued to kiss. It was soft, sensual, passionate. It was long, wet and their tongues battled for control...

Ianto had imagined this for so long, what his kiss would feel like , what his skin would feel like, how it would feel to be with him, Ianto eventually pulled back his forehead resting against Jack's he breathed deeply.

Jack took in Ianto's scent. He would remember this for the rest of his life. Long after Ianto was gone, he'd remember. Parting, Jack bent down, taking Ianto's shoes and socks off, then he kissed each foot.

Ianto giggled and then quickly cleared his throat. " Sorry ticklish," he bit his lip watching him, he was being so gentle with him, so careful.

"I learn more about you each passing minute." Jack released his feet, moving

up the bed to capture his lips with his again. The fell backwards onto the pillow. Jack sighed.

Ianto noticed but didn't say anything, he had been learning about Jack's moods as he went a long they were complicated, Ianto moved close to him, he was so warm, so tender, "Is something wrong?" he looked up at him

"I have never had feeling like this before. I've loved, yes, but not like this. Not so... deeply, so intense." Jack wondered if it would last. It was Ianto's first encounter with a man.

Ianto smiled resting his head on the pillow next to Jack's. "Oh," he muttered and kissed his temple. "I feel the same way," he put an arm over his chest.

"We can stay like this, it's okay. I know you might feel a little uneasy being naked." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head.

Ianto nodded thankful that he understood, he did just want to stay like this, with him. He hoped he wouldn't wake up back in his flat on his own, he fought sleep for the next couple of hours not wanting it to happen.

Jack finally succumbed to sleep, fighting it was useless. His eyes were heavy but his heart was full.

Ianto saw that Jack had fallen asleep so with his head just above his heart listening to his heartbeat he followed safe in his arms and his heart.

Jack opened one eye and smiled. Ianto had fallen for his 'I'm asleep' routine. He was now lightly snoring in Jack's arms. Jack kissed the top of his head and fell asleep for real this time

Ianto slept until the morning. When he woke up, he didn't open his eyes he moved a little and smelt Jack underneath him and smiled. He was still there it wasn't a dream, he opened his eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," said Jack, brushing a stray strand of hair off of Ianto's forehead. "Sleep well?"

Ianto looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. "I did, I slept really well." and he had, he hadn't slept that well since well, since Lisa.

"I'm glad. You look a lot happier, I must say." Jack changed position, leaning on his elbow above Ianto. "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. But...it was for the best."

Ianto looked up at him and took a deep breath. "It's okay, I understand, I might not have at the time but I do now."

Jack kissed him. "It had to be done, Yan." His heart went out to the younger man, his blue eyes held nothing but love for Jack.

"I know," he nodded and cuddled in to him. "Did you sleep well?" he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mmm, best nights sleep I've had in a while. I'm usually out walking most of the night." He hugged Ianto to him. "But not last night. I had company, and I slept like a log." He smiled.

Ianto smiled and turned his head in to his neck with a smile taking a deep breath of his smell. "Want a coffee?"

"Mmm, great idea. The others won't be in for another hour or so. We can have coffee and then you can take a shower first, if you like." Jack looked at Ianto and smiled. "Or we could take one together...save water."

Ianto took a deep breath. "Coffee first." he got out of bed and pulled on his trousers. "I'll go make coffee"

Jack smiled. "You know the way to my heart, Yan." He watched as Ianto put on his trousers and climbed up the ladder to the office above. Getting out of bed, Jack put his trousers on and followed Ianto. He watched from his office and his new love turned on the coffee machine and worked a little 'Ianto Jones magic'. He was sure Ianto would try out a new blend on his today. He couldn't wait. Love and pride filled his heart until he thought it would burst.

Ianto took his time concentrating, he was working on a new blend today, he mixed three different types of coffee and then waited for the machine, he got two cups and smiled as the coffee filled them, he turned with them in his hand and walked back towards Jack's office and up the steps, he still knocked.

"Come on in, sit." said Jack pulling out a chair for Ianto. Jack watched as the mug was set on the desk. "Mmm, smells good, as always." He picked up the mug and took a sip. "Arh, that is good."

Ianto tipped his head a little and smiled. "Thank you," he sat down and wrapped his hand's around the coffee cup. "It is good"

"Blow your own trumpet, why don't ya," Jack smiled. "I better drop you home so you can change." He sipped his coffee. "How do you feel about telling the others?"

"Telling them about what?" he had no idea what they had between them. He knew what it was to him, but he didn't want to mess things up, if all he was to Jack was a part time shag.

Jack moved to kneel beside Ianto. "I love you and I want everyone to know that. I don't want to sneak around all the time, pretending."

Ianto looked down at him, his heart racing again. "Oh... Okay," he smiled a little. "Well I don't know, just tell them."

"I think it's best. Don't want Tosh barging in when we're, er, kissing, do we?" Jack laughed. "I just want us to be together."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah me too, so we tell them. I don't care what we tell them, we just do."

Jack was glad that Ianto was cool with the idea of telling the rest of the team that they were in love. He could just see Owen's face now... office shag Ianto was not. Never would be. Jack was in love, pure and simple. Now he had to make sure that his lover stayed safe, and Ianto wouldn't like that one bit.

Ianto sipped at his coffee looking at the wall, both his hand's wrapped around the cup enjoying the warmth it gave him, he smiled to himself, not looking at anything in particular, he was imagining the team's reactions, Tosh would be happy for him, Owen would make some quip about just being a shag and Gwen... well would she be jealous.

Jack sat in his office, looking down at Ianto. They decided it would be better if they were apart when the rest of the team finally came in to work. He imagined what they would say. 'Just the part time office shag' Owen would say. He never thought Jack could stick with one partner for more than a few weeks. Pot. Kettle. Black came to mind. Tosh, she'd be happy for us, Ianto in particular. Gwen, well, that was going to be hard to watch. Jack had always thought of Gwen as special., and she was, but now she had Rhys. Jack had Ianto. Needed Ianto. Loved only Ianto. Jack looked towards the sliding door as he heard voices. They're here...

"Ianto heard the door rolling open, his heart was racing, he took a deep breath to calm himself concentrating on making his special coffee, he took longer then he normally would placing the cups on the tray and then turned towards the door took one more deep breath and then walked out " Morning" he said to no one in particular, sometimes he wandered if they would notice if he was gone, Jack would but the others properly not they would miss his coffee before they missed him."

Jack stood at his window watching Gwen and Tosh as they chatted amongst themselves,. He heard Ianto speak, but no one answered him. Jack felt angry. They were taking him for granted. Not anymore. Not after today, he'd see to that. "I think ...Ianto asked you ladies if you'd like coffee." Jack said, smiling. Gwen smiled and nodded. Jack went back into his office and came out a few minutes later when Owen arrived. "Okay, once you get your coffee, Boardroom, please." Then Jack went back into his office. The other three members looked from one to the other and then at Ianto, who just shrugged.

Ianto handed them each of the coffee and left Jack's he would take it up to the boardroom with him, he leaned against the door, his heart pounding he needed to calm down or he was going to pass out, he breathed deeply trying to calm himself, he wished he had eaten now, he walked up to the boardroom and walked in and stood awkwardly by the door staring down in to the coffee cup.

"Okay, come on in Ianto." the rest sat around the table drinking their coffee. Jack was watching Ianto. He could sense how nervous he was. "I.. we have something to tell you, and it isn't open for discussion." Ianto cleared his throat. "I...Ianto and I are.. ""Shaggin'" finished Owen, laughing."No yet," said Jack/. "But we are together."

Ianto just put the coffee down by Jack and eventually he had to sit down. He felt like he was going to pass out as he sat next to Jack and kept his eyes on the desk. He wasn't embarrassed. He would shout it to the world how much he loved him but he was scared. They were supposed to be his friends. Since Torchwood 1 they had been his only real friends, almost family and he actually cared about their opinion.

He flinched when Owen spoke. What else was he expecting from him, of course he would go there.

Then Tosh spoke next. Tosh looked at them both a smile on her face " That's lovely" she smiled at them both " I'm happy for you."

Ianto actually lifted his head and met Tosh's and smiled a little at her.

Jack gave Owen a harsh looked and he raised an eyebrow."Sorry."Gwen didn't say anything. "We are both committed to this relationship. I guess I've loved him for a while. Just didn't want to admit it."Gwen looked at Jack after he spoke. "I'm really happy for you both," her words held venom.

Ianto shivered.

Ianto quickly looked away. He had heard the venom in her words and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

He stood up quickly. "I better get back to work, you know, the tourist centre." He walked out of the boardroom closing the door quickly. Ianto was glad to be out of there, to be able to breathe without being watched. He unlocked the doors and opened it for a moment to get the fresh air. It was typical Welsh weather pouring down. He knew it wouldn't be busy but he wished he was. He stepped outside and closed the door the rain drenching him within seconds.

"That wasn't called for Gwen. There was never anything between us. You have Rhys." he looked at Owen, then back at Gwen. "Please allow me to be happy, too."

Jack left the boardroom and made his way to the tourist office. He couldn't see Ianto, so looked outside. Ianto was standing by the railing, drenched. "Ianto," Jack put his arm around his lover, turning him to face him. Tears fell down the young Welshman's face. "Yan, don't let her upset you." Jack kissed the tears away. "It won't change how we feel about each other." Jack steered Ianto back inside and into the main Hub area where he got towels to dry Ianto off a bit.

Ianto let himself be steered inside when he actually wanted to stay outside. He hated the power Jack had over him. Anyone else he would of told them no, told them he wanted to stay outside, but with Jack there was no choice, it was always his way. Ianto dried his hair with a towel not really making an effort. He didn't care about being wet. He lived in Cardiff, he was used to wet clothes. He went back to the tourist office, followed by Jack.

He sat on the and started fiddling with leaflets on the desk "Stop fussing I'm fine." he muttered to Jack, not looking at him.

Jack looked away just for a second but saw Ianto close his eyes and sigh deeply. "It's gonna be hard for a few days, but we can get through this. I know we can. Be strong, babe. Hang in there."

Ianto looked up at him and watched him. "I expected this. I knew Owen would come out with that. I even knew Tosh would be happy. I knew Gwen... It doesn't matter. Can I go home and grab some of my things Jack, change my clothes?"

Jack turned him so they were facing each other. "So Gwen is a little jealous. So what? I'm with you, not her." Jack shook his head. "The whole world could disappear tomorrow, but as long as I had you, I wouldn't care. I really wouldn't. I love you that much." Jack took a step back. "Go home and change. Stay there, if that's what you want. Come in tomorrow. Think positive. Fuck them!"

Ianto looked at Jack and nodded, this had all been a bit to much to take in. He grabbed his coat and kissed Jack's cheek and then left walking out in to the rain disappearing around the corner. Ianto went home and showered, then got in to jogging bottoms and curled up on the sofa with one of his own cups of coffee and flicked on the television. The next thing he knew it was nearly 2 am, he must of fallen asleep. "Dammit!" he walked over to his coat and pulled his phone out stretching.

Jack was still in his office working, when his phone rang. When he saw the caller ID, he smiled. "Fell asleep did we Jones?" Jack chuckled. "Want me to come over? I can be there in five."

"Yeah I fell asleep sorry," he sat on the arm off the sofa rubbing his face. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked before he realised he properly knew the answer. "And yeah okay why not," he glanced around realising Jack had never been to his apartment before. "Give me 15 minutes though yeah?" he needed to clean even though the place was spotless.

"That's 15 and counting, Ianto Jones." Jack laughed. "Don't wear yourself out tidying up. I won't be looking at your apartment."

Ianto cursed mentally, he defiantly did know him too well. "See you soon Jack." He hung up and immediately got up and started tidying. Ianto didn't need to clean, the place was clean just a quick tidy. It was done in five minutes and Ianto went around the rooms checking. He quickly sprayed down the counter and wiped it.

Jack hung up and chuckled to himself. He really did know Ianto Jones. He could picture him now, running around his apartment, making sure every pillow was plumped up and just right. Every glass and ornament was in it's lace and straight. Jack would only have eyes for him.

Ianto then got changed into tidier black trousers and a white t shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He flattened his hair down, and quickly brushed his teeth and put some aftershave on and then sat down trying to act casual.

Jack drove as fast as he could to get to Ianto's. He parked the SUV and made his way to the apartment. He was quite excited, as he'd never been there before. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack was outside Ianto's door in no time. He gently knocked on the door. He could hear Ianto's footfalls inside. Ianto opened the door. Jack checked out his casual, yet understated clothing. "You look good," he said, kissing Ianto on the cheek. Ianto stepped aside and allowed Jack to enter. Ianto led the way. They walked through to the living room. Jack smiled at the neat and tidy appearance.

Ianto was a little tense. He stood in the entrance so Jack could have a look around. "Do you want a drink, water, coffee, something stronger?" he walked in to the kitchen.

"Coffee's fine, thanks," he smiled, trying to put the younger man at ease. "Didn't go to too much trouble for me, did you? I'm here to see you, not your apartment." Jack looked around while Ianto was making coffee. "I love what you've done with the place. It looks..." Jack shrugged. "Nice."

Ianto smiled a little as he looked for something to describe his apartment, it was basic, he had what he needed, his couch, TV and bookcase, a bed and wardrobe, his kitchen had the most in, he enjoyed to cook to make things, it was how he escaped when he was alone at home, he made a coffee for Jack and walked back out handing it to him. "It's basic but I don't need a lot."

Jack took the coffee and smelt it's rich aroma. "Mmm, just as I imagined it would smell." Putting the cup down, Jack snaked his arms around Ianto's waist. "I missed you this evening. Thought you might fall asleep. But...I guess you needed it. Gwen apologized after you left. She was out of line, and she knew it." Jack picked up his cup and took a sip, his other arm still around Ianto. "Even Owen was cool with it."

Ianto watched him drink. "I'm sorry for just... walking out, it all got to much and I panicked and I needed fresh air and then i fell asleep. I didn't mean to coz I was planning on just watching the show and then texting you around 10. I'm sorry," he rambled on.

Jack put his cup down and took Ianto's face in his hands. "Hey, slow down. It's okay. I understand." and he did. "I know it's not ease for you. It's all new. Take your time. There's no rush. I know you love me and that I love and adore you." Jack smiled. "We have time, Yan. Go at your own pace, please. Tell me if I'm going to fast for you." They kissed. "I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to." He smiled.

Ianto looked at him, his eyes he had noticed them the first time he had seen him, so startling so honest when he looked at him, full of love, he felt his stomach flip " Thank you" he leaned in and kissed him again resting his head on his shoulder " For everything"

Jack returned the kiss. "I should be thanking you. I am what I am because of you. You touched my soul, I know that now. The first time I saw your face I knew I loved you, but you were also straight. A no-no for me." Jack stepped back, to take in Ianto's form. "You are beautiful, Yan, and you just don't see it. You think you're plain, acceptable. To me you're much, much more. I get tongue tied when I look at you. My heart beats faster. I smile more...because of you."

Ianto smiled a little. "I couldn't even breath around you. I was sure you knew the effect you had on me, when you would lean in to look at something or call me in to your office. It would leave me tongue tied and I would feel like I was going to pass out. I always needed to get out of there before I did something stupid. But even now, you know how I feel and I know how you feel, my heart's still racing. My stomach still flips. I still get light headed." As a demonstration he took Jack's hand and lay it above his heart which was racing.

Jack felt Ianto's heart beating and he smiled. Taking Ianto's hand, he placed it against his chest. There they stood for a few minutes, each with a hand on the other's chest. Looks like we both have the same effect on each other." Jack smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ianto stood there feeling Jack's heart beat under his hand. He couldn't believe that he had this kind of effect on Jack. He'd heard stories, read things in the archives about Jack. He knew he loved him but he didn't understand why. After all, he was Captain Jack Harkness, he could have anyone. "Wow"

Wow, is right." Jack walked Ianto into the living room and they sat down on the couch. Jack sat sideways so he could face Ianto. "There are a few things I ought to tell you about me." He took a deep breath. "I have a daughter, and grandson. I don't see much of them. Alice doesn't like me to be around Stephen. He thinks I'm his Uncle," Jack smiled sadly. "She doesn't want him to see that I don't age. That he couldn't handle it. I suppose it's true. But...I miss them." He touched Ianto's face. "I lose people I love and it hurts. It never gets any easier. But it always happens."

Ianto sat watching him and he listened in silence. His heart broke for Jack, when he told him about Alice. He really wished that it could different for him. As an after thought, Ianto thought that it should bother him, that the man he loved had a grandson, but it didn't, it really didn't. "Okay." he said softly and took his hand.

"I have been married a couple of time, but Alice is my only child. Her mother died of cancer in 1987." Jack sipped his coffee. "Maybe I'll try something a little stronger, if you don't mind."

Ianto nodded and getting up, walked in to the kitchen and pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey. Then he got one glass down and carried them back in and poured Jack a glass. Leaving the bottle on the table, he turned back to him.

Jack drank the whiskey down in one. Placing the glass on the coffee table, he poured himself another. "I've loved before, you know that. But I've never loved enough to want to want that person to live forever, like me. You're that person, Yan." He took a sip of the whiskey. "But it will never be, and that hurts, here." He tapped his chest. "I want so much for us. But...who knows. Torchwood is a hard taskmaster."

Ianto watched him. He didn't know what it was like for Jack to go through what he had. He himself lost Lisa and that had nearly ripped him apart. But Jack had lost some many people he loved. Ianto wasn't naïve. He wasn't stupid enough to think he was going to live in to his 60's. Hell, he would be lucky if he reached 30 working for Torchwood. Before Jack he expected that, almost welcomed it but now it scared him.

Jack watched the emotions play over Ianto's beautiful, young face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You just need to know a few things about me. I feel I keep too much bottled up inside, and it's good to let it out." Jack watched Ianto. "I know you don't think we'll have a lifetime together. I'd be naive if I thought that. But we can be happy together, I know we can. I want to give you the life you never dreamed of. I want to make you happier than you ever thought possible...because I can."

Ianto looked at Jack his eyes focusing and he listened to his words and he didn't doubt it for a second. "I know and your not upsetting me,. I'm just thinking." he leaned over and put his head on his shoulder.

"I want to spend the rest of your time on earth just loving you. I want everything for you. I want nothing for me, but your love." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "When we go into work, we'll hold our heads high, and we'll tell them how we feel. I don't care anymore. My priority is you."

Ianto nodded and smiled. " Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We'll do that. I love you so much."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "We better get ready for work. I think we ought to tell them. No sneaking around. I'd hate that." Jack put his glass in the sink and turned back to look at the younger man. "I know it's gonna be strange at first, everyone knowing, but you'll get over that, you'll see."

Ianto took a deep breath and looked at him. "Well they know now, right? What's the worst that can happen?" he walked over to the sink and washed the glass then dried it and put it away and turned back to Jack.

Jack laughed. "Gwen is gonna go ballistic." They both laughed. Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "You do know I never slept with her, don't you? It ...never went that far."

"I admit, I did feel something for her. But when I was on the Valiant, all I could think about was you." He let Ianto's hand go and walked to the loiving roiom door, his back to Ianto. "You were all I could think about, night and day. Coming back to you." Jack turned. "Only you. I had to say all of you. You see that, don't you? I couldn't play favourites. Not when I didn't know how you felt about me." He eyes the young Welshman.

Ianto walked over to him and put his arms around his waist. "Jack, I understand, I understand all of this. You don't need to tell me all of this. It's fresh start, that's all I need to know. If you love me and i know you do."

I have never loved anyone...anyone, the way I do you. I never will again." He pulled Ianto into him. "I can't bare the thought of losing you. It's too painful." He kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Then don't think about it" he kissed him. "Let's just go to bed please, come on."

"Mmm, you read my mind once again, Ianto Jones. I love that about you. You know my every move before I do." He took Ianto's hand and the younger man led him into the bedroom. Jack kept eye contact with Ianto, not wanting to miss a thing. "You make me want to lose myself in those eyes. They're like deep pools and I wanna swim in them."


	2. Chapter 2

ALRPGALW Part two

Ianto stripped off his clothes, down to his boxers and watched as Jack did the same. He got in to bed. His eyes following Jack every where. He was just perfect, like a god, his god. Ianto moved over to him. When he got into bed he smile. " Perfect"

Jack had to smile. He noticed Ianto watching his every move. He was gonna put on a good show for the beautiful Welshman. One that he'd never forget. Jack pulled back the cover and got in beside Ianto, pulling him into his arms. "Mmm, I have dreamed about this moment."

Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was so relaxing. Something about his heartbeat would could make his own racing heart slow. "Getting another half naked Torchwood operative in to bed with you, Captain?" he looked up at him as he said it.

"Another? I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ianto Jones." Jack frowned.

"I work in the archives Jack. I read people's reports. I know I'm not the first and won't be the last Torchwood operative you have in your arms," he smiled a little.

"But I never loved any of them the way I love you, Yan. I can't remember when I ever loved this deeply." Jack touched Ianto's cheek with his fingertips. "I want this to last forever, but I know that can't be."

Ianto never knew how to answer Jack when he said things like that, so he didn't answer. He put his head back down on his chest thinking about what he had just said. Ianto felt a pang of something, was it jealousy? Maybe it was. Maybe he was jealous that he couldn't have Jack for as long as he wanted. Maybe he didn't believe that Jack loved him like he said he did. He hadn't always been truthful. He sighed quietly.

"I know what's goin' on in that mind of yours and you're wrong. I do love you. Have loved you since the night we first met. I have grown deeper in love since the Brecon Beacons. I didn't say anything...well, because you were straight. I thought you might take offence at any forwardness, on my part." He waited for any response, there was none so he continued. "I will love you for as long as you are alive. I will honour you with my body and give you my heart and soul. All I ask from you is that you trust me with our heart."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I do trust you. Everyone has a past, I just have to live with that," he looked at him. "I'm sorry, all this it's new to me, it's going to take me a while."

Jack sighed and kissed his button nose. "I know. I understand, too. But don't be sorry. Take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Ianto nodded. "Thank you." Maybe this could work, maybe they could be happy together. It could work. anything was possible. Ianto closed his eyes and like he usually did, inhaled Jack's sweet scent and fell asleep with his arm over him.

Jack lay awake for most of the night. He rarely slept. Usually he'd be out walking around the Bay or down to the City Centre. He couldn't do that, not with Ianto beside him. He sighed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Ianto was wake at 5 and he sat up quickly as if something woke him up, he looked over at Jack and climbed out of bed and walked in to the bathroom, that dream had scared him, freaked him out, it was the first time he dreamt of Jack but it wasn't a nice one, he leaned over the sink.

Jack felt Ianto move off him and get out of the bed. He sensed rather than saw him go to the bathroom. Concern, Jack got up and followed him. "Yan, are you okay?" Ianto didn't answer. Jack turned the younger man to face him, putting his thumb under his chin so their eyes met.

Ianto looked at him and blinked a couple of times then nodded. "I'm fine," he took a deep breath and pulled away, splashing his face with cold water. "Just a bad dream."

Jack let him turn from him, but he wasn't going to let it rest. "Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener, you know." He tried to laugh it off.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. Forgotten it now anyway." He lied. Ianto grabbed a towel and dried his face. "Want a coffee?" There was no chance he was going to go back to sleep now.

Jack sighed. "You don't have to keep things from me, Yan. I'm here for you." Ianto didn't respond. Jack turned and left the bathroom, going into the living room. He got out the whiskey and poured himself a glass, sitting on the couch to drink it.

"It's five am and your drinking whiskey?" Ianto muttered, watching him from the door "There are going to be things I'm not going to tell you, Jack. I'm sorry that's just me. It's how I've grown up. It's going to take a while for me to change."

Jack shrugged, taking a long drink. "Makes no difference what time it is, I needed a drink." Jack turned the glass in his hand. "I know you have some secrets, we all do. I don't want you to tell me them all." Jack looked at Ianto. "But if you're in my arms, and you have a bad dream, I wanna know about it. Is that too much to ask? If it is," Jack shrugged again, looking into the glass, "I'm sorry, I worry about you."

Ianto took the glass off him and sat down in his lap. "It was a nightmare about you. I don't remember what about," he really didn't. "I'm sorry I don't want you to think bad of me."

Jack closed his eyes, a tear forming at the corner of each eye. "How could I think badly of you. I love you." He kissed those beautiful lips. "I never want to be the cause of nightmare, just sweet dreams." Jack held his lover close. "Let's go back to bed."

"Okay," he nodded, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He could never get back to sleep. He took hold of his hand and stood up and kissed it. "And I love you, too."

Jack led Ianto back into the bedroom and they got into bed and laid down. Neither would sleep, but they could hold each other. Feel their hearts beating as one and relax before getting ready for work.

Ianto lay in his arms staring at the ceiling feeling the start of a migraine coming on, so he closed his eyes and turned his head in to Jack's chest, hoping that would help before he had to get up for work.

Jack felt Ianto tense in his arms, then relax as he buried his face in his neck. Jack could only wonder at what was going on in his lovers head. He hoped Ianto would open up to him before the nightmare returned.

Ianto managed to fall asleep, his face on Jack's warm chest, his legs curled up against him. He didn't hear the alarm when it went off. Ianto didn't want to get up. He didn't feel well. Even a thought like that was strange to him.

Jack heard the alarm. He must have fallen asleep. Ianto didn't move, but he knew he was awake. "Yan?" No answer. "We need to get up."

"I don't want to" he muttered and buried his head under the blanket, he actually didn't want to get up

Jack laughed, thinking that Ianto was just playing around, but something in Ianto's body language told him different. "Yan?"

Yan took a deep breath, he had never missed a day at torchwood he wouldn't now. He sat up " I'm up" he forced a smile " Coffee?"

"Do we need to talk? If you're not feeling up to it."

"What?" he looked at him. "I'm just tired, I'll be fine once I've had a coffee." He got out of bed and pulled a hoodie on and walked in to the kitchen flicking the light on, flinching at it's brightness.

Jack sighed, he'd said the wrong thing again. Getting up, he followed Ianto into the kitchen. "I know you're tired. We both could use more sleep." he watched Ianto prepare the coffee. Enough was enough, he grabbed Ianto's arm, making him spill coffee over the counter top. "Talk to me, please."

Ianto scowled at the spilt coffee and started cleaning it up. "What Jack, what do you want to talk about? I just want coffee!" he turned to look at him coffee in his hand. "I'm tired, we have to go to work, there is nothing to talk about."

Jack stepped back, looking at the man in front of him. He was seeing another side to Ianto Jones. A side he wasn't sure if he liked. "Then maybe you should take the day off and get some rest." Jack went back into the bedroom and quickly dressed. "I don't wanna see you in work today." Then he was gone.

Ianto watched him go and he sunk down to the kitchen floor, the coffee still in his hand what had just happened, his heart raced he went to get up to go after him but his head felt like it was in a strong grip, he lay down on the floor pulling the hoodie up over his eyes and he lay there for hours and hours.

Jack sat in his office and thought about Ianto. He'd half expected him to walk through the sliding door at any minute. But that didn't happen. He picked up the phone and called his mobile, but it just rang. Getting worried, Jack told the team he was going to check on Ianto and left.

Putting his key in the door once he reached Ianto's flat, Jack wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Ianto was lying on the kitchen floor, curled into the fetal position. He was shaking. Picking him up, Jack held him to his chest, tears rolling down his face. "I'm so sorry, Yan. I shouldn't have left." He kissed the top of his head, pulling the hoodie away from his face.

Ianto buried his head in Jack's chest tears falling, he literally hadn't been able to move, he was freezing cold, the coffee over the floor were it had fallen out of his hand. " Made a mess," he whispered.

Jack kissed away the tears. "To hell with the mess, that can wait. Let's get you to bed and in the warm." Jack carried him through to the bedroom and put him into bed. Taking off his own clothes, Jack got into bed beside him naked. "Gotta warm you up fast, you're freezing."

"B...been lying there all day," he stuttered.

He could hardly talk he was so cold, he shook against Jack.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. Don't be. I shouldn't have walked out on you this morning. I half expected you to come to the Hub." Jack rubbed Ianto's back, trying to warm him up. "I'll never leave you like that again, I promise."

"I tried to come to work. I tried to follow you," he couldn't stop shaking. He felt like such an idiot. He'd always been so independent. Would of lay there until he could get up, if Jack hadn't of came and gotten him. Ianto hadn't felt this ill in a long time.

"Sshh, it's okay. Try and sleep." Jack kissed him on the lips. The kiss deepened. Jack hadn't touched Ianto intimately yet, and his hand travelled down Ianto's back to his butt. He moved his hand over the firm cheek, kissing Ianto deeper, longer, taking his own breath away.

Ianto got distracted by the kiss, he gasped pulling back from Jack, he loved him so much but he couldn't even think straight, he didn't want this not now, not when he was ill.

Jack read the confusion in Ianto's eyes. "Sorry, got a little carried away. I'll put some clothes on."

" Don't go." Ianto muttered and grabbed his arm holding it tightly. "Please I don't mind just don't leave me."

"I wasn't gonna leave, just didn't want you thinking I just wanted to make love with you. I do, of course, but, when your ready, and you're not ready that is, and..." Jack spoke so quickly he was getting all flustered.

Ianto put a finger to his lip "Shhh." Their roles had just completely changed he was doing the comforting. "I know."

Jack kissed the finger on his lips. "I love you, so much, I just want everything to be perfect. I know this is all strange and new to you, but I would never hurt you. I want your first time to be as good as the third or tenth." Jack laughed. "There I go, getting ahead of myself again."

Ianto closed his eyes. They were stinging because of the light. "I know Jack and it will be," he whispered.

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck. "You are so beautiful and you don't know it." He slid down further in the bed, taking Ianto with him. It was warm and Ianto had stopped shivering.

Ianto was warm now, his head hurt but less now Jack was here. He felt content, happy, safe. "Love you," he muttered before he fell asleep.

Jack smiled, kissed the top of his loves head and closed his eyes.

Soon he too was asleep, dreaming of a life with Ianto beside him. A life that stretched into infinity.

When Ianto next woke, he had no problem remembering what the nightmare had been about. He looked over at Jack and breathed deeply was he really that insecure that he dreamt about Jack hurting him, leaving him... He sighed.

Jack looked at the clock on the nightstand, just after he felt Ianto lay his head back on his chest. It was 8.30pm. He heard Ianto sigh, and wondered if he was okay but was worried about asking him, so he kept quiet, for now.

"I had the dream again," he told Jack. He couldn't keep silence any longer. He needed to start talking to Jack. He hated it when Jack kept things from him, so could imagine what it would be like for him right now. "About you."

"It wasn't good, was it? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jack's face clouded over. "That's it, isn't it? I hurt you. Is that why you wouldn't let me make love to you this morning?"

Ianto looked at him. "It was about you," he whispered." But that's not the reason... I'm sorry." He felt bad, he sat up. " I'm sorry." he moved to the edge of the bed to get up. He wasn't ready.

Jack moved across the bed and took hold of Ianto's wrist, stopping him from leaving the bedroom. "It's okay to say no. If you're not ready, tell me. I'll understand. I'm content to just hold you and to kiss you. I won't push you into anything you're not 100% confident with." He let Ianto's wrist go. "Maybe I should leave and give you some time on your own." Jack got out of bed, not the least embarrassed to let Ianto see him naked.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me," he sighed. "In my dream you leave me, you always leave me and go with her. Please don't go back to her." Ianto stood up and looked at him. "Stay with me."

Jack grabbed him by the shoulders holding him firmly. "Go with who? I love you, I keep telling you that. There is no 'her'."

"With Gwen." He finally said, blushing. He hated how jealous he was over her, it was eating him up inside, but he wasn't blind. He had seen the chemistry between them. Seen the look Jack still gave her. Ianto couldn't help what he dreamt.

Jack let him go and stepped back. "Gwen. You think I'm in love with Gwen." Jack laughed. "You are so wrong, Ianto. We flirt a little, but I don't love her. Besides, she has Rhys." He sat down on the edge of the bed. Putting his head in his hands. He felt worn out. Ianto was wearing him out with his accusations, and they were unfounded.

"Maybe you should go," he stood up and walked in to the kitchen and shut the door. Ianto looked at the mess on the floor and started cleaning it up. His stomach was turning, he needed time to think, to digest what was going on. Why he was jealous.

Jack got dressed and stood outside the kitchen door. He debated knocking and going in, but decided against it. Ianto needed time to get his head around this relationship. Maybe it wasn't what he wanted after all. Maybe Jack wasn't the love for him. A tear slipped down Jack's face as he closed the front door and headed back to the SUV and the Hub. His heart was aching and he'd only been gone a few minutes. What would it be like in a few hours when he'd have to sleep alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRPGALW Pt 3**

**Ianto sunk down to the kitchen table and put his head on it What had hedone? Had he just ruined everything, he had hadn't he. He felt a tear roll down his face. He stood up and grabbed some jeans from the bedroom and pulled them on. Found an old pair of shoes. Then went after Jack. He went back to the Hub not caring what he looked like. "Jack! Jack?"**

**Jack was down in his bunker, sitting in the over stuffed chair, thinking. He thought he'd imagined it. But then he heard Ianto's voice calling his name. Going up the ladder to his office, Jack looked out. Ianto stood there in a hoodie, jeans and a pair of old shoes. Jack rushed down to him, but didn't touch him. "Is this where you want to be, with me, I mean? Tell me now, cos I'm never gonna let you go again if it is."**

**Ianto looked at him. "I want you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life however long that is. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I didn't think it was possible but I am terrified, and I don't know what I'm doing here. All this is so new to me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make you wait to long in case you get bored but I love you."**

**Jack just stood then, listening. A smile crept over his handsome feature. "I could never get bored of you, Yan. I love you too much. It's okay to be scared. We'll take things slow, I promise. And I'll never get bored, ever." He touched Ianto's face with his fingertips.**

**Ianto stepped towards Jack, put his arms around him holding him tightly. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did this. Forgive me?" he muttered stroking Jack's back. "Never again."**

**"What's to forgive?" He kissed Ianto's cheek. He looked at his watch. "It's 6.45am, lets take a shower and have some coffee. We can talk then. If you want to." **

**Ianto nodded. "Yeah okay" he muttered and looked down at his clothes. "I need to get changed before the others come in," he didn't care what Jack saw him look like but he didn't want the others to see him like this.**

"**You look like you went to a charity shop and they were out of everything," Jack laughed, "but you do look kinda cute, all the same." They went to the main showers as the locker room was next door and Ianto's spare clothes were in there. Jack watched as the younger man dried and dressed himself. "You are one beautiful human being, Ianto Jones."**

**Ianto looked at him and blushed. " I guess I can say thank you." He finished buttoning up his waistcoat, feeling better now he was wearing his suit. " I didn't always use to wear suits you know"**

**"Woulda like top have seen more of you in those tight jeans and the cute denim jacket you had on the first night we met. You looked cute." Jack smiled, remembering. "But you look great in a suit, I have to admit, damn sexy, too."**

**Ianto smiled and walked over to him. " I think you would look really cute in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I may have to take you shopping now that we are an official couple," he smiled a little.**

**"I'll have you know I used to wear leather and I looked good in it, too." He laughed to himself. "But, as an official couple, we can now go out to dinner together without worrying about who we bump into. So, Bennini's tonight, 8 o'clock."**

**Ianto nodded " Yeah okay, I'll look forward to it, uh... can I finish work a little earlier today, I need to go do something," he smiled looking at him.**

**Jack could not resist Ianto when he looked at him that way. "Sure, just let me know before you leave. Now, coffee, please. I'm in need of your amber nectar."**

**"Of course." He smiled and walked up out of the shower block and up to the kitchen. Looking at his watch to see the time, he turned the coffee machine on and worked his coffee magic.**

**Jack walked slowly through the Hub and up the stairs to his office. It was quiet and he reflected on the events of the last day or so. He was now in a relationship. A relationship with a colleague. A relationship with a beautiful Welshman. He smiled. Happy days.**

**Ianto finished making the coffee and walked up to the office and knocked twice before walking in and putting the coffee on his desk. " My amber nectar," he smiled slightly at the look on Jack's face.**

**Jack looked up as Ianto entered the office. He watched as he put his blue and white mug before him. "Thanks. I really need that." He took a sip. "It's been a really wild ride this last day or so. I know I'm to blame, too. I shouldn't have left." He took another sip. "Sometimes, it all gets a bit too much, even for me." He confessed.**

**Ianto nodded. "I understand, its just been a bit hectic, but somehow I don't think somehow that our relationship is going to be anything but hectic," he smiled. "We both know how we feel, we just have to take it a day at a time."**

**"And I can do that, I really can. I know I sometimes make out I'm this sex junky, but I'm not. It's a front. I can wait as long as it takes for you to feel... comfortable with me." Jack took another sip of coffee. "Will you be staying here, after dinner tonight, I mean?"**

**Ianto smiled. "If you want me to I will." He didn't want to sleep alone, he didn't like what happened when he was alone. The dreams, the nightmares and he had gotten used to being with him, waking up and feeling his body against his. The smell, his sweet smell. "Yes i will."**

**Jack stood and walked around to perch on the desk in front of Ianto. "Good. I'm used to you being there now. I know the bunk isn't that big, but it's okay for us, isn't it?" " "Yeah, it's perfect," Ianto smiled, he didn't want to be anywhere else. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we sleep." He kissed Jack softly then the door rolled back " I'll go sort coffee."**

**Gwen was the first to arrive, with her cheery hello and a nod of the head. Jack smiled back and went back to his desk.**

**Ianto put a coffee on her desk with a small smile. "Good morning Gwen." He wanted to make the effort he didn't want there to be any tension.**

**"Morning, Ianto. Beautiful day outside." She looked at her cup. "Thank you, looks delicious."**

**Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. If you need anything, let me know."**

**"How about a kiss to keep me going?" He watched Ianto as he turned to face him. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, you are usually down there all morning."**

**Ianto smiled and leaned in kissed him softly. "You'll have to think of a way to get me up before lunchtime then, won't you?"**

**Jack chuckled to himself, kissing the young Welshman back. "Well, I am the boss now, aren't I? I could think of a dozen things, but..." He let the sentence trail off. "I'll call you later."**

**"I look forward to it." he smiled and turned on his heel and walked down to the archives and unlocked the door walking in and shutting it behind him.**

**Jack sighed. The young man had really got to him in way he never expected. At first it was just flirting, the occasional kiss. Then Jack thought it might be a casual, office fling. But Ianto had stolen his heart away that very first day. There was no denying, he loved him with all his heart and then some. "Owen," he called, standing and walking to the door. Then he remembered, they were at lunch. Ianto was in the archives and he was left in his office to think about his future with a certain Welshman.**

**Ianto sat down at the small desk he had in the archives and smiled. He was happy, he actually had his man. The man he loved. Things were looking up which often didn't happen for him. He sat back and smiled before getting on with his work. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Captain Jack Harkness, the man who had stolen his heart.**

**Jack paced in his office until the rest of the team got back from lunch. He poked his head out when he heard the sliding door go back. "Owen?" he called. "I need you to do some checks for me. Blowfish. Found floating in the Bay day before yesterday. Blood work. Thanks." He went back into his office before Owen cold answer him. Next he tapped his coms in his right ear. "Ianto, I need a file. Docket number 17D-3653-FT12C. Pronto, thanks." He didn't wait for a reply but went down into the Hub and out through the sliding door to the lift. The rest of the team watched as he went through the door. Minutes later, Jack was in the tourist office, logging on to the computer that Ianto used on a regular basis. He looked at the files and clicked on one that read 'Heart stuff.' Jack was curious, too curious. As he looked through the file, a sound from behind him made him turn. Ianto was stood there, a shocked look on his face. Jack sighed. "You caught me, sorry."**

**Ianto quickly walk up to the desk and clicked out of the file. He was upset, no more then upset he was angry. He knew it wasn't his computer, but to go in to that when Jack obviously knew it was private… Ianto clicked the right key and deleted it. "I've got the file you wanted." He put it on the counter top for him and walked away.**

**"Ianto, wait." Ianto was gone. Jack sighed, picking up the file. Going back into the Hub, Jack looked for Ianto. Gwen pointed to the locker room. Jack went through and down one floor. Ianto had locked himself in a cubical. "Can we please talk? I know I shouldn't have opened that file, but I want to learn everything I can about you." Jack took a breath, "Guess I should just ask, huh?"**

**Ianto sighed and leaned against the wall of the cubical. "You betrayed my trust you knew that was personal but you still looked can I even trust you."**

**I'm sorry. I'm new at this to, you know. I didn't mean to betray you, you gotta believe that. I just though... family, friends, hell, I don't know. Something about the man I'm crazy about." He listened for any reply. "Help me out here, Yan."**

**Ianto opened the door and looked at him. "Then you can meet my sister," he muttered, he wanted his sister to meet him though he had to warn her first.**

**"Okay. I'd like that. When." Jack was eager. "We can go tomorrow. Or this afternoon. You choose."**

**"I need to talk to her first, explain some things to her, so tomorrow, maybe. That's why I need to finish early, to go and see her."**

**Jack nodded. "Fine. Go now. Will you back for dinner tonight?"**

**"I should be if I go now." He walked out. " I'll see you later." Ianto pecked Jack on the cheek and left heading to his sisters house.**

**"Yan, I am sorry, about the computer file. Was it important?" He lowered his head then looked straight at Ianto. "I didn't read much. Just enough to know it was about...us."**

**"I've deleted it now, it doesn't matter, I'll see you later"**

**"Yeah." Jack watched him go. He looked at his right hand. H was still holding the file he asked Ianto to get for him. He read the front cover: 'File No. 17D-3653-FT12C Name: Lowland Flats Date: 1898 Status: Top Secret Jack opened the seal on the file and started to read it. Owen should be doing the blood work on the Blowfish floater. Leaning back in his chair, Jack laced his hands behind his head and sighed. How could he have been so wrong. This case was related to the Blowfish death somehow, but he'd dismissed it earlier. He went down to speak with Owen and then spent the rest of the afternoon in his office with the door shut. He didn't hear the team leave that evening.**

**Ianto knocked on the door and walked in. "You're late for our date," he muttered looking up at him through his eyelashes.**

**"Is it that time already?" Jack gathered the papers together and put them back in the file, then locked it in his bottom drawer. "Time just flew." He looked at Ianto. "Did it go okay with your sister?"**

**"It was long," he smiled. "Lots of questions asked, but she invited you around tomorrow, so Ii guess we're going over tomorrow." He smiled.**

**Jack stood. "Great. I can't wait to meet her. Will your brother-in-law be there, too? I don't mind." He shrugged. "Shall I take flowers or wine?"**

**"Johnny wont be there." Thank god **he added in his head. "And flowers, she will be chuffed."

"Flowers it is. We can stop off in Town. That place by the memorial does nice flowers." Jack moved towards Ianto. "Let me grab my coat and we can go for dinner. Booked a table for..." He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes ago." They both laughed. "They'll hold it. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

ALRPGALW pt 4

Ianto nodded and turned and lifted Jack's coat of the rack and held it up for him to put on, he slipped it on his shoulders and took his hand. "Come on then, I'm starving"

Jack smiled. The kid always bounced back, and he loved him more for that. They walked through the tourist office and up to Bellini's in the Bay. Their table was still waiting for them and they were seated. Jack held Ianto's hand while they looked through the menu. "Was Rhiannon shocked, at you being with a man I mean?"

Ianto looked up at Jack over the menu. "You could say that yeah," he smiled a little, her reaction was a little more loud and excitable then that. "She was surprised."

"Surprised? He baby brother tells her he's seeing a man, and she's surprised." Jack shook his head. "Fly on the wall, comes to mind."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "She asked a lot of questions, spoke and squealed a lot. She was excited," he shrugged and looked back down at the menu.

So, no frying pans headed my way tomorrow for leading you astray?"

Ianto smiled a little more. "That I cant promise, my sister will she is very loud and very protective, i wont be surprised if she doesn't say something that will embarrass us both."

"Ouch! Still, if I want to be with her brother, I better play by her rules." Jack smiled. "And I'm more than willing to do that to keep you and get in with your sister." He laughed and looked at the menu. The waiter came and Jack ordered Champagne.

"No thanks I'll have a coke." He smiled at the waiter, he wanted to keep a clear head, he wanted to remember today for the rest of his life so he turned back to Jack. "You can have some if you like."

"Make the champagne to go and we'll have two cokes please." Jack turned to Ianto "And to eat, I'll have Lasagne."

"The pasta please." Ianto handed the menu over and then turned to look back at Jack.

"Thank you for this Jack."

"My pleasure. It's been a long time coming. I...take you for granted sometimes, and I wanted to make it up to you. But if I push too hard, push back, okay?"

Ianto nodded, he wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but he didn't want to argue.

"So Rhi wants us to come over about midday tomorrow. The kids will be out"

Jack watched Ianto, he knew his words had confused him. "I know you don't understand what I mean." He lowered his head. "I don't want you to think I'm out for what I can get from you, I'm not. I might be your boss, but we're equal in this relationship." He looked around then took Ianto's hand in his. "I can't wait to meet your sister."

"I am sure she is excited about meeting you as well." He smiled at him holding his hand. He could feel his heart racing, he loved the effect Jack had on him, he never wanted it to end.

The waiter brought their drinks over and the bottle. Jack thanked him. Jack looked at the hand he was holding. Smaller than his. More delicate, but

masculine. How he loved those hands. Wanted to feel them on his skin...

Ianto seemed to almost sense what he was feeling and leaned over the table putting his hand on his neck and kissed him softly.

Jack smiled, a weight being lifted from his shoulder. They sensed each other's weakness and gave each other strength. "I adore you, Ianto Jones. Never stray far from me, and always love me."

"You wont ever have a problem with that Jack" he sat back in his chair as the food was bought over, he thanked the waitress and picked up his fork.

Jack smiled as his food was put in front of him. "Of that, I have no doubt." They ate in silence for a while. "We gonna take your car tomorrow?"

"Properly best. Rhi is very inquisitive, she is going to grill you about everything. Family, job, house etc so just be prepared." he pushed his plate away after eating half.

"Family, that'll be you and me. Job, I think not. I'll invent one. House, a bit tricky saying we'll live underground, huh? Be prepared. Yep." Jack ate his meal. "You not hungry?"

"No not really." He smiled. "I've already told her we work in immigration not that much of a lie. I've told her you live in the new flats down the Bay."

"Immigration, good job, Yan. Let's hope she doesn't want to pop round for tea, then," he laughed. Fancy some dessert?" Jack leered at him.

"No thanks I'm full" he smiled not noticing the look. "Well we do kinda work for immigration. "Yeah, sending aliens packing. I don't think Rhiannon will wanna know the ins and outs though." He laughed.

"No I don't think it's a good idea to tell her somehow," he laughed and finished his drink. " Order dessert if you like."

"Mmm, hope she's not too inquisitive." Jack watched the younger man. "Cheese cake okay?"

"It's your dessert you can order what you like."

"Can't temp you then? We could share, if you like." Jack smiled and called the waiter over. "One cheese cake, please, two forks. Just in case." He told Ianto.

Ianto smiled a little, he was so insistent, he really was full, he was content to sit here and watch Jack, he could do it for hours and never get bored.

"Okay, but remember, you refused it." When the dessert came, Jack tucked into it. "So, I was thinking, maybe next weekend, you and me, a few days away, on our own." Jack looked up. "What do you think? No pressure. I will play nice."

Ianto smiled again, all he did was smile " That would be great any were in mind?" he started turning his glass around in his hand.

"I have a cottage just outside Sully. I have someone manage it for me. It's nothing fancy, but it's warm and cosy. I just thought...if you wanted to...we could get away. Enjoy each others company without others watching." Jack watched the younger man. "You're the only one who knows about it." Jack took a breath. "We don't have to tell the others where we're going, just that we are. They can cover for a weekend. Gwen will revel in the authority."

Ianto smiled at the thought of having Jack to himself for the entire weekend, just them. "I would love it." he couldn't think of anything better, he sat back as the cheesecake was bought over.

"Now, you wanna share some of this with me? We're gonna share a lot over the next, oh, thirty some odd years." Jack smiled.

Jack tucked into the cheesecake, loving every mouthful. His expression changed as he looked at his lover. Lover, he was enjoying that word. Later, he hoped, he'd enjoy his new love.

Ianto was looking out of the window, thinking how fast things were moving. He always took things slow. With Lisa, Ianto though he loved her from very early on, it just took months for him to say it to her. But here he was, with a man, his man. He took a deep breath.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you? I...find it difficult sometime,. saying exactly how I feel. But not with you, Ianto Jones. You, I know I love. Have since that first night in the park. Will do until the day you die."

Ianto heard him talking and it snapped him out of his reverie. He turned to looked at Jack. "Yeah I know, I love you too. I'm just thinking." He tapped his head. "Got a lot going on up here."

Jack ate his dessert, enjoying every mouthful. He wiped his mouth on the serviette. "Okay, you want coffee or shall we finish this in my office?"

Jack shook his head then stood. "This was supposed to be a date." He picked up the twenty pound note, giving it back to Ianto. "I pay for my dates, Ianto Jones. Put this in the charity box, but not on the table. Now, scoot, mister." Jack laughed, tapping Ianto on the butt.

Ianto rolled his eyes and put it were Jack told him. He pulled his coat on before he stepped outside in to the cold Cardiff air. He pulled it tighter around him trying to block out the chill which was trying to get in. "Got to love Cardiff."

"Mmm, and the people in it," he added, putting his arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him close. "I'll warm you, Yan." He kissed his cheek.

Ianto leaned on Jack and walked with him. "I know you will, you always do," he smiled.

Jack stopped abruptly and turned Ianto in his arms. He didn't care who was looking. Their lips touched for a long, deep kiss. Jack moaned slightly. This Welshman took his breath away. He adored him with a passion.

Ianto was shocked by the abrupt stop but he didn't mind what happened, he kissed him back, his hand's on his waist, he was perfect, the man was perfect, he felt so comfortable around him.

"I..." Jack was a little speechless. He watched the smile play across Ianto's face. "I think we better carry this on inside, or I'm gonna get arrested." He laughed.

Ianto let the breath he didn't know he was holding, and nodded. He took hold of Jack's hand. "Properly a good idea it, would be hard to get you out." He smiled.

They went back down to the tourist office and Ianto unlocked the door. Jack allowed him through first and then followed. He could smell Ianto's cologne and it was driving him insane. He'd told Ianto that they would take this relationship slowly, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off his young lover. Once in the lift, Jack pushed Ianto against the side and kissed him roughly. Ianto had to squirm free.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Jack," he looked at him. "Slowly," was all he could say he blushed deeply. He knew this must be hard for Jack. He knew so much about him. He knew the rumours, he'd read reports. Heard things from other people. He was a sex addict for all intense of purposes, he swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Jack moved back a step allowing Ianto to straighten his clothing. "No, I'm sorry. I said we'd taking it slow," he laughed nervously, "This is not slow." The lift door opened.

Ianto stepped out of the lift sorting himself out. "It's okay, i know how hard this is for you but I'm sorry i cant rush this."

"Nor should you. It's a big step for you, I know that. I don't want to spoil it by pushing you into anything. You were right to stop me. Thanks." Jack walked into the Hub. It was quiet.

Ianto narrowed his eyes and looked around, he looked at his watch someone should still be here, he turned to Jack. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them all home early, remember? Besides, there's nothing happening. We're here." Jack took his greatcoat off and threw it over the couch. "You want some coffee or something a little stronger? Scotch perhaps."

"Oh yeah," he frowned, he had forgotten about that. "I'll make myself some coffee, I don't drink before a certain time," he walked over picking up the coat and hung it up.

"Before a certain time. What does that mean? It's gone 8 o'clock Ianto." he wasn't smiling. "I'm having a scotch and I might just have to have yours, too." He opened his desk and took out a bottle and one glass. He heard Ianto sigh.

Ianto hated it when he used that tone of voice, he opened his mouth to respond but instead went down to the little kitchen area getting a cup down and turning on the coffee machine glad to be back somewhere familiar.

Jack sighed as he watched Ianto leave the office. Standing up he watched as the young Welshman went about making coffee. He stuck his head out the door. "Could you make that two... please? I changed my mind."

Ianto didn't respond, but heard him, so pulled another cup down and went about making the coffee. A couple of minutes later, the smell of the coffee drifted through the Hub and Ianto smiled. He filled the cups and walked back to Jack's office and put one on his desk.

Jack didn't make eye contact. Couldn't make eye contact. He began to speak. "I love you in a way I have never loved anyone, ever, before. It breaks my heart to see you unhappy and it kills me to think that I'm hurting you." He looked up, a tear in his eye. "I want you so bad, but I know I have to wait until you're ready and that's only right. I will try and do things you don't want me to, but that's me. I love you so much, it hurts. I want you so much, it makes me do things I shouldn't. Forgive me, please."

Ianto looked at him. "There's nothing to forgive Jack," He put his coffee down and walked over to him lifting Jack's head. "I know what your saying, I really do, but I don't want my first time with the man I love to be something I wasn't comfortable with. Ii want to remember it for all the right reasons, for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for making you wait. I know there are plenty of people that wouldn't, but I love you, for saying you'll wait."

Jack smiled, kissing Ianto. "Thanks. I don't want to blow it. I love your honesty and I love you."

They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

ALRPGALW Chapter 5

Ianto finished his coffee and placed the empty cup on the coffee table and just sat back and watched Jack. Watched the light play around his face, he truly was beautiful. It reminded Ianto of the Greek gods he learnt about in school, just perfect.

Jack watched Ianto and smiled to himself. "You like what you see? There's more." He placed his cup on the coffee table and stood up. Walking around the table, he perched on the edge, looking at Ianto. "What's goin' on in that head of yours, I wonder?"

Ianto couldn't help but grin and look at him. "You, it's always about you." he took Jack's hand and kissed it softly " Just thinking about some things I learnt in school... the times I went."

Jack looked at Ianto. "You played hooky? Ianto Jones, shame on you," Jack laughed, then shrugged. "I must admit, I found school very challenging. But there again, it's all different in the 51st Century." Jack elaborated. "We spent 8 hours a day actually learning. In the classroom or outside." He squeezed Ianto's hand. "I read somewhere you were bullied, is that right?" Jack turned to face the young Welshman.

Ianto looked at Jack and forced a smile. "Yeah it was nothing new. I was used to it. I started to fight back, got suspended for it a couple of times, too," this time the smile was genuine.

"Good for you." Jack smiled, then a frown crossed his handsome face. "Did you get hurt much? I mean, when you fought back."

"No, that's just it. I don't. I was never bullied. It doesn't really exist in the 51st Century. There's peace and there's war. Not much in between." He touched Ianto's arm. "The scar, is it a burn?"

Ianto looked down at the scar on his arm. "Oh, yeah," he nodded. "Got a couple of scars."

Jack brushed his fingers over the scar. "Did it hurt," Jack shook his head. "Of course it did, how stupid am I?" he looked at Ianto, who just grinned. "Don't you dare answer that!"

"Nah it didn't," he turned to Jack and undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt, showing him a pretty bad one on his chest. "Like I said, I have a few."

"I learn more and more about you each day, Ianto Jones. I love everything I hear about you. I don't like it all, mind." Leaning forwards, he kissed the scar on Ianto's chest. "I would never hurt you."

Ianto smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't." He closed his shirt. "They are all just buried memories know. Ii want to make new memories with you."

Jack stepped back and put his arms around the young Welshman's waist. "And we will, I promise. We can start a little later on, if you want. We can order in. Watch a DVD on your laptop. Maybe have a few drinks. What do you think?"

"Yeah Ii like the idea of that," he said, leaning against Jack's chest. He closed his eyes. "I really like the idea of that."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "You...make me feel good...inside. No one has ever made me feel this good before. You know I've had a lot of lovers. You've read things down in the archives." He smiled and blushed a little. "But I love you more than all of those others put together." He lifted Ianto's chin and looked into his blue eyes.

Ianto looked at him. "I know you do and I love you too, all of you. Even your past," he sighed contently.

Jack chuckled, tickling Ianto under the chin. "I thank you. Now, let's order dinner and you can choose a Bond DVD."

" You love me that much" he grinned and kissed his jaw and wandered in to the living room.

Jack watched as Ianto leaned in, kissing his face. "Yeah, I do actually." His eyes followed Ianto as he moved into the living room. "But just the one mind. Don't go gettin' your hopes up." He chuckled again.

" I always get my hopes up with you Harkness" he laughed and picked up a dvd and put it on the table " Im just going to get changed"

"Ianto," He waited until the younger man turned to face him before continuing. "I do love you, you know. From the moment I saw you in the park, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of your life with you, one way or the other." He lowered his head. "I wouldn't have shot you. About Lisa, I mean. You know that, don't you." He took a step towards Ianto. "I was angry, annoyed. That you had Lisa down there all that time and that you confessed your love for her. I felt betrayed. I know I had no right to, but I did. It was a kick in the face and I didn't like it one bit."

Ianto frowned were had all this come from? "I know Jack, it's okay," he smiled. "I love you as well." He quickly walked into the bedroom, shutting the door, he walked over to the bed pulling off his tie and shirt.

Jack watched Ianto walk into the bedroom, shutting the door. He had this sudden urge to follow him. He stood there for a few seconds more and did just that. Without knocking, Jack opened the door.

Ianto turned to him his shirt off, he blushed and grabbed a shirt pulling it back on but not before he saw the scares on his back and chest.

Jack walked forward, gently taking the shirt off of Ianto and placing it on the bed. He ran a hand gently over the scares on the young man's chest and then enveloped him in his strong arms, caressing his back. "I'm sorry," was all he said, but Ianto could feel the wetness of the tears that Jack was crying.

Ianto frowned and hugged Jack tightly. "Why are you crying?" he muttered and pulled back slightly. "I'm fine."

Jack tried to hide his face. "Nothing so beautiful should ever be hurt, especially you," He sniffed and lifted his head, wet eyes meeting pools of deep blue.

Ianto looked at him. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Jack. But everything that's happened in my past has made me the man I am today. The man who fell in love with you."

"I never knew...never took the time to know. I loved you, but I didn't know much apart from you file from TW1." Jack let Ianto go and sat on the bed, wiping his eyes. "I have let you down. Twice now..."

Ianto crouched in front of him. "No Jack you haven't. The reason you didn't know about my past is because I didn't want anyone to know. It's in the past for a reason."

"But I love you. I should have taken the time to find out. You are...so precious to me. I don't like to see you like this..."Jack let the sentence trail off. Was he wrong to leave it like that?

"Stop it Jack, please. You haven't let me down. Every one of these scars has a story and one day I'll tell you. But for now, please just know I love you."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He placed his hand in Ianto's lap, just leaving it there. Slowly they fell back onto the bed, still kissing.

Ianto kissed him back his arm around him loving the feel of being there with him.

"Your perfect," he whispered.

"You make me perfect. You complete me. I want you so bad, Yan."

"I know," he muttered and kissed him. "Then take me." Ianto bit his lip.

Jack just smiled. "Yeah, very funny, Yan. You had me going there for a second. He took a few minutes to study Ianto's face. "You're serious..."

"I'm serious," he nodded and kissed him softly.

Jack slowly traced a line down Ianto's face with his fingertips. Kissing his mouth, his neck. "I'll go slow, I promise." Jack moved his hand over Ianto's naked chest. Felt the scar tissue. Kissed the lighter skin. He could hear Ianto breathing differently. Feel his heart beating faster. Was this to be the night he had dreamed of for so long? Or would Ianto have a change of mind?


	6. Chapter 6

ALRPGALW Chapter 6

Ianto's heart was racing, he had imagined this in his head for so long. Not sex with a man, but sex with Jack. Just Jack. There was only him. He loved only him. He closed his eyes, wanting to focus on everything that was happening to him tonight.

Jack lightly kissed his way up from Ianto's chest to his lips. He wanted nothing more than to please this beautiful man before him. Nothing more than to teach him how he should be loved...deserved to be loved. "I adore you. Did you know that." It wasn't a question, more a statement of truth on Jack's part. "I have longed for this moment since we first met."

Ianto felt his chest swell he looked at him. " I know, I fell the same way," he leaned up and kissed him back softly running a hand down his bare back.

Jack let his free hand roam Ianto's torso, ending up resting on his belt buckles. He felt Ianto take a sharp intake of breath and hold it. "You can stop me at anytime, okay?"

Ianto nodded. He knew he could. Of course he was scared, he knew Jack wouldn't hurt him and he would respect anything he wanted. It was just the fear of the unknown "It's okay," he whispered.

Jack slowly undid the belt while keeping eye contact with Ianto. It was important for Jack that Ianto knew he wasn't just trying to get sex from him. He wanted Ianto's first sexual experience with a man to be a memorable one...for the right reasons. He wanted Ianto to be happy after they had made love, not regretful. Jack carefully pulled down the zipper and gently lifted Ianto so he could remove his trousers. They kissed again, just for reassurance. Ianto had a hint of a smile on his face.

Ianto kept his arms around Jack's neck, occasionally kissing him. He needed Jack to know that whilst he didn't want to rush this, he wasn't made of glass. He kissed down his neck.

Jack smiled down at the young man below him, running his hand over that temptingly flat stomach, then up to his right nipple. Experienced hands made their way to Ianto's hips, lifting them to remove the boxer shorts. Did Jack hear Ianto take a deep breath in and hold it? Was he frightening the Welshman? He searched the younger man's face for any signs of hesitance, there were none. Jack marvelled at the naked man beside him, bending down to capture those delicious lips with his own.

Ianto kissed him back. It felt so right against him, with him. Being in Jack's arms, being kissed by Jack, loved by Jack. There wasn't any hesitation, no regret, nerves most definitely there was nerves but good nerves. This was new to Ianto, but he wanted it, wanted Jack so much.

Jack sighed as Ianto began to slip his braces off his shoulders and then turn his attention to Jack's belt. For once, he cursed himself inwardly for having both items on. Soon smaller hands where undoing his shirt, lifting his undershirt over his head. Jack carefully kicked off his boots so that Ianto could draw his trousers and boxers down his legs and join the pile of his clothes on the back of Jack's overstuffed armchair. They looked at each other, both naked now, accept for a smile that played at both men's lips. A smile that said it all.

Jack took Ianto into his arms, making him feel relaxed. Covering his beautiful face with kisses. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of Ianto's back, felt the muscles in his arms and then moved to his stomach. The younger man took a deep breath in, as Jack's hand moved over his manhood, bringing it to life. Jack slowly turned Ianto onto his stomach, whispering words of love all the time, never letting a second go by where there was silence. Not letting Ianto have time to think about what was happening, just loving him.

Taking a tube of gel from the night stand, Jack made sure it was warm before running a hand over Ianto's buttock and towards his entrance. Ianto tensed.

"It's okay. Let it in. I won't hurt you." Jack whispered, lovingly.

Ianto relaxed, as the finger entered him. Then he felt pleasure. Pleasure like he'd never known before.

"Gods gift to gay men," Jack said into his hair.

Ianto moaned as Jack moved his finger to touch his prostrate The he inserted another finger, preparing him for what was to come. Then a third, scissoring him, making him ready.

After a few minutes, Jack withdrew his fingers and prepared himself for entry.

Kissing the back of his neck, Jack lay between Ianto's parted legs, and began to enter him. Making sure that his penis was well lubricated, Jack positioned himself at Ianto's entrance. He pushed gently and Ianto tensed and sighed, then relaxed. Slowly, Jack entered him, moving slowly at first, them with more urgency.

Their lovemaking was made amongst soft sighs and kisses.

Jack whispered into Ianto's ear and Ianto spoke Jack's name.

As he came, Ianto had tears in his eyes and love in his heart.

After parting, Ianto turned over and lay in his lover's arms. Jack's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him, making him feel safe. He felt loved, protected. Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's arm and smiled.

Their lovemaking had been nothing like he had expected, but something he knew he would never regret, or ever forget.

Jack sensed a calm in the younger man. Knew that there would be no regret, no foreboding, just love and acceptance. He was in love, completely and utterly with this young Welshman and he knew he had to give him everything...but not the one thing he wished most...a life with him, forever.

Ianto fell asleep shortly after, he was exhausted. He'd tried to stay awake as long as possible, just lying there next to Jack, smelling his exquisite scent, but he couldn't fight it and fell asleep. Not for the first time, Ianto Jones dreamt of Captain Jack Harkness, his Captain Jack and the life that they would have together.

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto's eyes slowly flicker and close. Heard the contented sigh that escaped those beautiful lips. Jack wanted this man in his life for as long as possible, and would mourn him fiercely when he passed. Closing his eyes, Jack pulled Ianto closer, kissing the top of his head and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ianto woke late that night with a start, panic filling him before he realised he wasn't at home alone in his bed. He was with Jack, it had actually happened. Ianto turned into Jack's chest, pressing his forehead against it and closed his eyes again.

Jack felt Ianto wake with a start, but kept silent. He knew that the younger man would settle again. And he did. Jack too, closed his eyes. Neither wanted morning to come.

Ianto awoke the next morning when the alarm woke him up, it's ringing offensive to the ears. He groaned, leaning across and shut it off, then cuddled back into Jack. He didn't want to get up. Didn't want to face reality. Not yet anyway.

Jack smiled to himself, as he watched Ianto turn off the offending alarm and fall back onto the bed, cuddling him. "We have at least another half hour til we need to get up. The others won't be in yet." There was a glint in Jack's blue eyes.

"Good." Ianto muttered, burying his head in Jack's chest. He pulled the blanket tighter around them. He didn't want to leave Jack, or the security of it all.

Jack kissed Ianto's hair. "You know, there will be more nights like last night. And there are always the mornings. Showers. Breakfast. Especially your coffee. Just the two of us. Together. Alone." Jack tickled Ianto, making him giggle uncontrollably. "You are my sex slave. You must obey me."

Ianto couldn't stop laughing. He finally rolled away from Jack, trying to catch his breath. He sat up, his naked body shining in the lamp light which was still on. Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes shining. He was happy, blissfully happy.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you," Jack said, looked up at Ianto. "I find myself thinking about you all the time. I can't get the image of you out of my head, and that's okay. I just want to keep you safe." He looked away. "I don't want you on any more field trips. You can stay in the Hub. I'll take Tosh with us." He didn't want to meet Ianto's eyes. he knew what he'd see there. Confusion.

Disappointment.

Resentment.

Disbelief.

Ianto shook his head. "No Jack," he frowned. "I know you want to look after me, but I am not staying in the Hub whilst you all go out and risking yourselves. I am an adult." Ianto stood up, he had a feeling this was going to happen, but he wouldn't let it.

Jack sighed and watched as Ianto turned his back on him. He knew he had gone too far. "Okay. But you do as I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

"You can't treat me like I'm some sort of a kid, Jack. Not because of us. I don't expect to be treated any different to the others in or out side the Hub."

Jack closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I'm sorry. I just..." He looked up, locking eyes with his lover. "I can't bare the thought of losing you...not now. Not ever."

"Your not going to lose me. I have survived Torchwood this long haven't I?" he crawled over to Jack on the bed and kissed him. "Don't baby me, nothing is going to happen to me. Your not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"I hope your right." Jack kissed his lover, wrapping his arms around him. "I don't mean to fuss, but you're the best thing that's happened to me in a whole lot of years. Be patient with me. I'll learn. Promise."

Ianto smiled and leaned on him. "I'll be patient, i promise," he looked up and kissed his jaw. Ianto stayed in Jack's arms for the next half hour. "Come on, we should get ready for work," he smiled.

Jack agreed, nodding. "I guess we should. Beat you to the shower, you wash my back. You beat me, you wash my back." Jack threw back the covers, running to the bathroom. He felt better.

Ianto ran ahead of him and ducked under his arm getting in to the bathroom before him. "Never challenge me, Harkness, you wont win," he grinned and leaned in to the shower turning it on.

"I figured you'd take the bait. Got you to run the shower, didn't I?" Jack smiled wickedly. "If you play your cards right, I'll let you pleasure me. We have time." Jack winked.

Ianto put his hand's on his hips " Who said I'd want to?" He then stepped in to the shower before he could answer and grabbed the shower gel.

Jack chuckled, grabbing Ianto's hand and taking the shower gel from him. "You are asking for it, Yan. I'm just the person to take you down a peg or three." He kissed Ianto's hand. "Now, wash my back...please."

Ianto looked at him. "Since you said please." He grabbed the sponge and taking the shower gel from Jack put some of the gel on it and started washing Jack's back, occasionally leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," said Jack, leaning back into Ianto's touch. "I could get used to this." They showered and then Jack got dressed in his usual undershirt, blue shirt, trouser and braces. He stood back and let Ianto look his over. "Will I do?"

"You'll do," he grinned. Ianto stood in front of the mirror making sure his suit was perfect and his tie was straight. " Let's go face the world."

Jack looked at his lover. "Yeah. Let's see what it can throw at us today, shall we." Jack climbed the ladder to his office, followed by Ianto. "I guess the others will be in shortly. Better be on my best behaviour."

"You better, I'll go sort out of the coffee," he kissed him softly before walking out of the office and straight over to the coffee room and turning on the coffee machine.

Jack watched as Ianto went to the kitchen to make coffee. He wondered if the younger man was happy. He seemed like he was. Jack knew he was. The world was a better place with Ianto Jones in it. And in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

ALRPGALW Chapter 7

Ianto had coffee ready for all of them by the time they arrived and placed it on their desks. Again Tosh was the only one to say thank you, but he didn't care. It maybe would of bothered him any other day, but not today, not now.

Jack watched as the other members of the team arrived. He wondered what they would make of his and Ianto's newly formed relationship. Owen was always on about him 'shagging' Ianto. Now, he was.

Around midday, Tosh frowned looking at the computer. " Huge energy burst Jack, in Bute."

Jack took a deep breath and looked from Tosh to Ianto and back to Tosh. "Okay. Let's get to the SUV. Owen, Gwen...Ianto, with me. Keep us informed Toshiko."

Ianto smiled as he was told to go with him, he glad he had learnt from their little chat earlier, he grabbed his coat and headed to the SUV.

Jack inhaled deeply, watching Ianto disappear through the cog door. Tosh smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. He followed Gwen through the door and out to the SUV. Owen rode shotgun.

Ianto was in the back looking at the monitors. "The spike's getting bigger!" he frowned, as he typed quickly.

"Damn!" Jack didn't like the sound of that at all. "Okay, Owen, you're with me. Ianto, I need you to stay at the monitor and guide us to where the spike's comin' from. Okay?"

Ianto met his eyes in the mirror and went to argue but instead he bit his tongue. "Fine" he looked back down to the monitor. He sighed as the SUV came to a stop and Owen and Jack got out.

"I need Owen with me," explained Jack, "And I need nimble finger that know what their doing on the monitor," he added. He hoped Ianto would make eye contact and realise that he wasn't just trying to keep him safe. He needed Ianto in the SUV, guiding them. Ianto kept his head lowered, and Jack sighed.

Ianto heard the doors slam behind them and he leaned back in the chair, he decided to talk to Owen instead " Owen you need to turn left when you get to the end of the road"

Owen looked at Jack and then touched his coms. "Yeah, thanks for that, but isn't Jack still in charge?"Jack stopped and looked at Owen, who shrugged.

"You can relay anything to him cant you?" Ianto bit back and muted the comms, typing at the keyboard looking for directions.

Owen raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was going on between the two men, but the spoke anyway, "Yeah, I can do that... Why exactly? No, don't answer that. I don't wanna know."

Ianto gave him directions to the energy souce and sat back tapping his hands on the door, he shook his head and tapped a couple of keys and then picked up the portable tracker and got out of the SUV locking it, he started following it himself, he wasent going to stay behind.

Jack looked at Owen as he barked out the direction Ianto had given him."Don't blame me. You must have pissed him off.""I need you here with me. He knows more about computers and monitors than you." Jack shook his head. "He takes things too ...seriously.""Mmm, tell me about it."

Ianto was nearly caught up with them when he stopped suddenly, feeling something that made the hair stand up at the back of his neck. He turned slowly, touching his comms. "Jack, I think there ..." Then static burst in to his ear which made him pull the coms out and throw it to the floor. "Arhh!"

"Ianto, where are you? I said to stay in the car. Ianto! Ianto?" Running back the way they came, Jack searched the way ahead for any signs of his lover. Owen followed after him. "Can't Tea Boy understand orders?" He yelled, as he ran.

All there was lying on the floor a couple of feet away from the SUV were the com link and the tracker, Owen crouched down " Jack, these must be Ianto's"

"I told him to stay in the car!" Jack looked around them, then picked up the tracker and Ianto's coms devise. Touching his own ear, Jack spoke. "Tosh, activate Ianto's internal scanner. See if you can pick him up.""Will do. Isn't he with you?""Just do it!"Owen rolled his eyes. "What's with you and Ianto, Jack? You're not screwing him, are you?"

Jack shot Owen an evil glare. He didn't need this now. He just needed to know that Ianto was safe. He would deal with him not obeying orders later.

Tosh came back over the coms. "For some reason it's not showing anything. says it's offline."

"How can that be, Jack? They should never be offline."Jack looked around him. "We need to find him and fast." Jack switched on the tracker. "It's still working," he pointed. "That way."

"I'll keep trying Jack." Tosh muttered in to the comms then cut them.

Ianto looked around everything was quiet, so quiet, he put his hand to his coms before realising he had taking it out. " Damn! Jack!" he yelled.

Jack sighed once or twice then strained his ears. "Did you hear something?"Owen looked around. "No.""Listen."They both stood still and listened."Over there," pointed Owen.

Ianto felt something touch him and he jumped and turned seeing Jack. He felt relief washing through him, as he slumped into him and passed out in his arms.

Scooping him up as if he were a child, Jack carried Ianto back to the SUV, placing him on the back seat. Owen got in beside him, taking his pulse."There's blood in his right ear, that's why he threw the coms away."Jack nodded. "Is he okay?"..."Better get him back to the Hub, I wanna check him over. Tell Gwen to get the autopsy table ready."Jack did as he was the drive back, Owen stayed in the back with Ianto. Jack kept looking in the rear view mirror."You didn't answer my question. Are you to sleeping together, or what?"

"It's more then that Owen, we love each other," he glanced back at Ianto, his heart was aching, he needed to know he was okay.

"Shit!" said Owen. "And when exactly did this all happen?" he shook his head. "Gwen will go apeshit."Jack ignored the last remark. "The last couple of days."

Owen kept his fingers on Ianto's pulse, he frowned " His pulse just doubled in speed" he looked down at Ianto whose eyes were moving frantically under his eyes lids.

"Step on it, Jack. I'm not happy with his eye movement. I'm not sure if he's unconscious or asleep."

Jack put his foot down on the pedal. "What's going on with him!"Owen looked at him. "I don't know!"

Once back at the Water Tower, Jack carried Ianto to the secret lift, while Owen parked the SUV. Going straight to the autopsy room, Jack laid Ianto on the table, waiting for Owen. "You have to help him. I can't lose him, not now."

"Your not going to lose him, he'll be fine. He's just attention seeking coz he didn't get to leave the SUV." Owen was working whilst he was talking checking his vitals.

"I'd forgive him that if he was," Jack whispered, "But he isn't, is he?" Jack looked down as Ianto began to shake uncontrollably. Owen held his shoulders, talking to him. "Come on Coffee King, now's not the time for dancin'. Open your eyes... Open your eyes, dammit!"


	8. Chapter 8

ALRPGALW Chapter 8

Ianto suddenly stopped shaking, his body going slack. His eyes rolling back in his head, but the monitor Owen had attached to him, showed a steady heartbeat.

"That seems to have done the trick," said Owen, running a hand over his face. "I need to scan him. Help me with the portable scanner will you Jack?"Jack just stood there, staring at the motionless Ianto."Jack?" said Owen, "Now, Jack."Jack ...snapped out of it. "What? Oh, right."Owen scanned Ianto."His brain is still active, so no change there," he smiled.

Ianto was asleep or was he, he was in a room, a locked room, he walked over to the door and banged on it. "Hello!" he yelled. "Jack!" at that moment the monitor started going mad.

"What the hell is goin' on? Owen, what is making him do that?""I don't know. The brain monitor has gone haywire." Owen looked around the room and then at Jack. "The lights are on, but no one's at home Jack. Ianto isn't with us...not mentally, anyway."

"Jack there isn't much more we can do at this stage. Tosh is trying to find out what the energy source is. Ianto is stable, I suggest you get some rest. We have no idea how long this will last."

Jack stood his ground, taking his greatcoat off. "I'm staying right where I am. I love him, Owen. I'm not goin' anywhere until we get him back. Understood?" Jack turned to speak to Tosh. "What have you got?"

"It's still out there, but not as big. It's smaller by a third."

Jack sighed. "Come on Ianto, you can fight this. I know you can." Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. "Come back to me." He whispered. "Please."

Ianto spun, he felt something on his hand, he touched his hand. "Jack," he muttered.

"JACK CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted. The brain monitor going haywire again as if in response.

"We need to get into his mind." He turned to Gwen. "Get me the mind probe.""Jack, you can't use that on Ianto." Gwen protested."Do I have to go get it myself?""No." Gwen went off and came back a few minutes later with the probe. "I hope you know what you're doing. If you love him as you say you do, you could be killing him."Jack took the probe and kept eye contact with Gwen. "It might be his only chance."

"I'm pulling you out the moment I feel something is wrong, Jack." Owen looked at him.

Jack nodded. "Understood." He lifted Ianto's head and put the mind probe on him. Standing back he flipped the switch, than moved the dial. "What is in there, Yan?"Ianto began to twitch, but no words escaped pushed the dial to another level. "Come on."Ianto writhed on the table, Owen holding his shoulders so he didn't fall off."Arhhh!" Ianto's eyes flew open. "Leave me in peace. This body is mine."Jack didn't recognise the voice coming from Ianto's lips. "We have searched long enough. A few more hours and we will be reunited...forever!"

Ianto lashed out at Owen, knocking him to the floor. He pulled of the wires covering his arms and scrambled of the table. "Ours, just need time. Stay away from us." Ianto backed up against the wall.

You can't have him. He's mine!" said Jack, moving towards Ianto. "Get the hell out of hi, right now!""We are not one yet. We need to reunite ourselves. Be strong again.""Not in his body you don't.""We need a body."Owen had a thought. "A Weevil. We have three in cells. They could use one of them, couldn't they?"Jack thought for a moment. "I'll bring one up...unconscious of course."Owen nodded.

"No, this body is perfect. It understands us. It understands what we need, what we want, how we need it." Ianto moved along the wall to the stairs. "We must complete what was started or he will die. We will all die."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave here. Not in his body. Take the one I am offering or you will die. I promise you that.""Jack!" Owen moved forward."It's your choice." Jack said, offering his hand. "Come... with me. I know this other body will suit you better. It's ten times stronger.""We will view it," said Ianto.

Jack nodded.

"Show us the body. You need to show it to us now, before it's too late." Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes white.

Jack moved towards the stairs. "Follow me. It's easier if I take you to the Weevil. As I said, it's powerful."They walked to the stairs leading down to the cells, then along to the first looked inside, saw the creature, smiled... "It is indeed strong. Stronger than this one."Jack nodded."We will think about it.""For how long?""Mmm, maybe you are right."Ianto stood stock still, his eyes opening wide, as a beam of light leapt from them and into the Weevil. Ianto collapsed against Jack, strong arms enveloping him."Ianto!"


	9. Chapter 9

ALRPGALW Chapter 9

Jack and Ianto waited for the others to leave before going to bed. Jack held Ianto close all through the night. It had scared them both. Their love making was rough and intense, leaving both men exhausted but sated.

The following evening, they had to go out again, but Ianto was in no mood to take orders.

Jack was furious.

This was getting out of hand. It seemed Ianto was deliberately disobeying Jack. Ianto had to be spoken to.

The drive back to the Hub was almost in silence. Neither man spoke, but Jack took sideways glances at Ianto. Owen watched them both from the back seat and kept his opinion to himself.

Ianto kept his head on the cold glass of the SUV window, his head throbbing, he wanted nothing more then to just crawl into bed with Jack and forget any of this happened, he needed to forget.

Jack turned to Ianto and said at last, "We need to talk about what happened here tonight. Why you disobeyed me." he didn't look at Ianto, but instead at Owen in the rear view mirror. "Owen can check out that headache. I expect it's from last night."

Ianto looked at him. "Can we talk about this later?" he didn't add the 'when we're alone' part, but he didn't exactly fancy a domestic in front of Owen.

Jack gave him one of his looks, then turned to look ahead. "Alright. But talk about it we will. Count on it." Owen rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be caught up in a lovers spat.

Yeah i know Jack" he sighed, he watched as they pulled up at the hub and he opened the door as soon as they stopped and got out taking a deep breath.

Jack turned to Owen. "Can you park the car, I need to speak with Ianto.""My pleasure," said Owen. Jack smiled, then followed after Ianto. "What is it with you? Ever since we...started sleeping together, you go all gung ho on me. Do you have a death wish by any chance? I seems like it from where I'm standing."

"No I don't have a death wish. I want to be involved. I don't want to be treated like I'm a bloody kid!"

"Then stop acting like one and get a grip! I gave you my reasons for having you stay in the car last night. Owen is a doctor, not a computer expert. I needed you to be there for us. You nearly got us all killed tonight."

"I'm not a damn computer expert, im a coffee boy. A fucking cleaner, Jack. That's all I am to Torchwood!"

Jack grabbed him by both arms, shaking him. "You are so much more, but you just don't see it. You put yourself down. You always have." Jack stepped closer, but kept hold of his arms. "You are my anchor. You ground me. I depend on you. I love you."

"You love me, but I am no use to Torchwood. The others wouldn't even notice if I was gone. I clean up all your shit and that's how you like it. No one even notices, they don't even look up most of the time. They wouldn't even notice if I was dead," he looked at Jack.

"That's not true, Ianto. I know Tosh loves you, in her own way. Owen and Gwen both like you. We'd all miss you. The place would fall apart without you...and so would I." A single tear trickled down Jack's face.

Ianto leaned in and kissed his cheek were the tear had fell, Jack still holding his arms. "I'm sorry, but its best for all of us if I do this."

Jack shook his head. "Do what? I don't understand. I thought you were happy. That I made you happy."

"You do make me happy. I want you and I need you, Jack," he muttered. " But the rest of it, I don't know. I'll find an office job, i can manage that, something different."

Jack pulled away and went to stand on the secret lift. "Then do what you have to. Don't spare a thought for us." The lift started to descend.

Ianto stood staring at him descend and he sighed he followed down the tourist entrance. "Nothing about us has to change!"

Jack hung his head, but didn't answer. Once back in the Hub he went straight to his office, closing the door. Owen looked to Gwen, shaking his head. "Ianto went an disobeyed Jack again. Nearly got us all killed."They both turned as Ianto ca...me through the cog door, staring up at Jack's closed door."I wouldn't if I were you," warned Owen.

"I don't care." Ianto muttered and walked up to the door, walking in without knocking. What else did he have to lose? "Jack, don't walk away from me."

Jack stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the young Welshman. "I think you have that turned around, Yan. You're the one leaving me...us. If you can't take orders, fine, leave, but you'll be back. Count on it." Jack sat behind his desk again. "I'll send you your things and give you a months severance pay." Picking up his pen, Jack got on with paperwork, leaving Ianto stood there.

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, anything but he was so shocked, stunned he pulled his badge out and put it on Jack's desk and then walked out, he left going back to his apartment and he went about cleaning his already spotless apartment, he would prove to Jack he could work somewhere else, any were else.

Gwen and Owen watched as Ianto stormed out through the cog door. Waiting a few minutes, Gwen went up to Jack's office. She knocked.

"Come in." Jack looked up as Gwen opened the door.

"Can we talk, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "I know what you're gonna say."

"Do you?" Gwen sat down. "I know you love him and he loves you. He feels left out sometimes. Needs to feel a part of the 'team'."

"He is, Gwen."

"Not in his eyes, Jack. You shield him. That's okay, but he needs to grow, and you're holding him back."

"He's left Torchwood."

"He'll come back," Gwen said with confidence. "You know that, right? He'll be back, when he realises he cant get a job like this anywhere else."

"I think he's running away from me, just as much as the job." Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I need to go speak to him, now." Getting up, Jack grabbed his greatcoat and headed for the cog door.

Gwen let him goIanto was down on his hand's and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor with bleach, he needed to keep busy, needed to be doing something, he couldnt give him time to think, the smell was overwhelming but he didn't realise, he didn't smell it.

Jack decided to knock on the door first, use his key later. "Ianto, open up." he knocked again. "I know you're in there." Jack dug into his greatcoat pocket, pulling out the key Ianto gave him. As he opened the door, the strong smell of bleach hit him. "Yan!" Rushing through the flat, Jack found Ianto collapsed on the kitchen floor. Opening all the windows, he carried Ianto into the bedroom, placing him on the bed. "Ianto, can you hear me? Yan!"

Ianto stirred a little, his eyes fluttering open. He saw it was Jack and tried to sit up. "Jack," he groaned, trying to pull his arms out of his grip. " I'm fine."

Jack sighed, frustrated, annoyed and concerned. "No, you're not. You're really not. What possessed you to use neat bleach?" He shook his head. "Owen needs to check you out."

"He isn't my doctor anymore. I'll be fine," Ianto's head was pounding. He lay back on the bed, taking deep breaths. "Why are you here, Jack?"

"I didn't like the way we left it. I do love you, you know that. We need you at the Hub. Not just for cleaning and making coffee. You are the best archivist I know. You understand shorthand. Have a photographic memory. You're computer iterate. Need I say more?" Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "Please, Yan, come back with me in the morning."

Ianto didn't have the energy to fight him anymore, he was exhausted. He just wanted things to be easy. Ianto just nodded and closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep, just wake up tomorrow and it all to be over.

Jack lay beside him, taking him into his arms. Ianto didn't fight him, but instead snuggled closer.


	10. Chapter 10

ALRPGALW Chapter 10

Laying Ianto back down on the bed, Jack took off his own coat and boots, got on the bed and took his lover into his arms. He sighed, kissing the sleeping man's forehead. Somehow, Jack had to make his lover see sense and return with him to the Hub the next morning. It wasn't going to be easy, but Jack was up for the challenge.

Ianto slept soundly for the rest of the night. Jack was relieved.

Ianto heard his usual alarm go off but, he didn't bother getting up. He let it ring and when it ended, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He wasn't going back to the Hub with Jack.

Jack let the alarm ring, he was awake anyway. He felt Ianto move and then drift back off to sleep. He sight. It was going to be one of those mornings, he could feel it in his bones. Ianto was going to take some persuading, but Jack knew he'd win out in the end.

Ianto slept til around midday, when he stirred. He stretched and turned in Jack's arms. "You should be in work."

"I was kindda hopin' you'd join me." Jack sighed, kissing Ianto's forehead and stroking his hair. "Please, reconsider. I want you with me. With Torchwood."

"No, Jack," he said and closed his eyes. "I'm not going back to Torchwood. Hire someone else."

Jack sat up, bringing Ianto with him. "You can be one stubborn so-of-a-bitch when you want to." He threw back the covers and put his legs over the edge, turning his back on his lover. "Okay, so what if I wanna protect you. You'd do the same for me." He turned to face Ianto. "But I did need you in the SUV, you know that, but won't admit it." He sighed. "Come on, Yan. Please, do this for me."

Ianto lay back down on the bed. "I have to go to the job centre today, to look for another job." He was determined to show the others, he wasn't going to run back to them after a day. He was stronger then they all thought and he'd show them.

"Where does that leave us?" Jack stood up and faced the younger man. "You gonna replace me at the job centre, too?"

"No of course not. I still lone you, you know that."

Jack pushed his hands deep into his pockets. "Are we?" He sighed. "I'm not so sure. You openly defied me, twice. Put others at risk. Now you wanna leave Torchwood. I can't let you. You know too much."

"Then retcon me," he said, looking at Jack blankly. "If you think I'm going to betray you, then retcon me!"

Jack shook his head. "That wouldn't work, and you know it. Your mind's too sharp to be retconed. I'd have to triple the dose and you'd be lift with brain damage."

"Are you leaving me Jack, is that it?" he sat up. "Because I want to do something different, are you going to leave me because of that!"

Jack's eyes turned black with anger. "I am not leaving you! You're the one lookin' for a new job. But I can't stand by and watch you throw everything away. I won't stand by!"

"I am not throwing everything away. Have you ever thought that maybe I want to go to university or learn something different? I am still young!"

Jack nodded. "Yes you are. And I'm over 1500 years old." He backed away, holding his hands up. "You do what you wanna do, Yan. I'm outta here."

"Yeah go on, walk away like you always do. I'm not going to be running to you anymore!"

Jack leapt at the younger man, grabbing him by the shoulders. "When have I ever made you 'run to me'? You came to me because you love me." Jack let him go. "Or so I thought. Not enough it seems. You jump ship at the first sign of a leak."

"I'm not jumping ship, Torchwood has been the best and worst times of my entire life. i lost Lisa there, but i found you. maybe i don't want to risk my life every time i go to work. Maybe I want to grow old and be with you. I want to be normal. I want to be a secretary or work in a library. What's wrong with that?"

"You knew what you were getting into when Torchwood One recruited you. You lived through Canary Wharf. What happened to Lisa was tragic, but you got through it. You're life will never be normal. Not after what you've been through. What you've seen." Jack looked away. "As for me. Well...if you want normal, forget me. Have a normal life. Get married. Have kids. Be a secretary. 9 to 5 humdrum job. You'd get bored in a week. No, a day. Admit it." Jack sat down on the bed and put his boots on. "I'll leave you to it then, shall I? Send me a post card from your 'normal' life."

Ianto sat on the bed looking at Jack. He sighed, got off the bed, walking around to Jack and pulled his boots out of his hand. "I want a life with you in it. I just... Torchwood, they don't give a damn. They don't notice me, let alone appreciate me. You haven't even noticed, it haven't you Jack?"

"They appreciate you in their own way. Hell, I was the same before... Live with it, Yan. Not everyone falls over themselves to be nice." Jack picked up the boots Ianto had dropped. "Let me know how your new life goes."

Ianto watched him leave, half expecting him to turn around when he got to the door and return to the bedroom. Jack kept on going, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang.

I single tear slipped down the young Welshman's face.


	11. Chapter 11

ALRPGALW Chapter 11

Jack leaned against the black SUV staring up at Ianto's kitchen window. He had half a mind to go back up there and knock some sense into the younger man... verbally, that is. But instead, he got into the car and drove away. He thought he saw the curtain move, but still he left.

Ianto stayed were he was after seeing him drive away, he felt stupid, no he felt like a child again being shouted at for doing or saying something wrong, undermined. He sunk down to the floor and he cried. After a while, he didn't know why he was crying anymore but he did. Then he made himself stop, he couldn't cry anymore. He showered, and got changed in to his best suit and then opened his lap top. Time for Job Hunting. He needed to do this for himself to prove he could do it, that he wasn't completely and utterly dependent on Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood.

Jack parked the car a few hundred yards down the street and just sat there. H edidn't want to go back to the Hub. He knew Owen would shake his head and tell him to let Ianto go. But he wouldn't...couldn't. He loved him too much. He watched as the young Welshman came out of the building, dressed in the suit Jack loved, and walk to his car.

Ianto had quite a few contacts. He knew he could get a job easily and after one phone call, he had a interview set up within the hour. He got in to his car, pulled his seat belt on and started the engine. Pulling away, he drove past the SUV, not noticing it there, Ianto drove to a law firm in the posh part of the Quay.

Jack watched Ianto drive passed and saw that he didn't seem to look in his direction. Maybe he hadn't seen the SUV. Starting the engine, Jack follows Ianto, keeping a few cars behind him. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he had to fight to control his breathing. Was he really losing Ianto? Did he really intend to leave Torchwood? To leave him? Jack couldn't let either happen. He had to change the younger man's mind, one way or another. Jack's sanity depended on it.

Ianto parked up and got out, striding confidently up to the office. Half an hour later, he was back outside by his car, grinning. He started his new job as a legal secretary tomorrow. He knew he could do it.

By the look of triumph on his face, Jack guessed that Ianto got the job he'd had the interview for. He hung his head. Unbeknown to him, Ianto strolled over to the SUV, tapping on the window. Jack looked up, a look of utter desperation and defeat on his handsome face.

"If your going to follow someone, you need to do a better job at doing it," he looked at Jack. "Just because I'm not longer working for Torchwood, it doesn't mean I don't want to still be with you."

"Yeah, that'll work. What do we do? Stay at your place? You know as well as I do that that wouldn't work. Or we'd see each other on the weekend...maybe." Jack shook his head. "I really thought you loved me as much as I love you. Was I wrong?"

"How dare you say that!" he growled, pushing away from the door and walked away from the SUV. How could he even say that. Was he going to use guilt to get him back?

Jack sighed, thumping the steering wheel in desperation. He pushed open the door and got out, just standing there, watching the man he loved, walk away from him . "Ianto, wait. Please." Jack was lost for words, then said. "I know you love m...e, and I shouldn't have said that...I don't know what else to do or say to get you to come back." He looked at his hands. "I guess I should let you get on with your life. Stop trying to change your mind. As long as I'm still a part of you life, that it." Jack locked eyes with the younger man.

Ianto stared right back. "I don't want to lose you, Jack You're my life, but I think I need...no I do need something that's mine. Why don't you move in with me, then you can see me more. We can make this work, Jack."

Jack forced a smile. "I'll try, I really will. I have a few things at the flat. I'll bring more over with me...maybe tonight?" He looked at Ianto for conformation, then got back into the SUV. "A legal secretary, are we? Enjoy your new job, Yan."

"I'll see you tonight then?" he called back to him hopefully. He didn't need to wait for an answer. Ianto knew he would come, he had to come. So he got in his car and started the engine. He needed to get the flat sorted, and make dinner for them.

Jack sat behind the wheel, not starting the engine. Not looking at anything in particular. He was thinking about what to tell the rest of the team when he got back. Tosh definitely wouldn't understand. She loved Ianto like a brother.

Ianto drove home and let himself in. He was smiling. He wasn't sure of the reason why. Maybe it was because Jack had agreed to move in with him or maybe it was because he had a new challenge ahead of him. What ever it was, he wasn't going to knock it. He started cleaning up.

Jack got back to the Hub, three pairs of eyes watching him as he climbed the stairs up to his went towards the stairs, but Owen shook his head. "Leave 'im."Jack sat behind his desk for few minutes, before going down to his bunker and packing a duffle bag.

Ianto finished cleaning and then showered and changed in to jeans and welsh rugby jersey and started cooking Jack's favourite.

"Ianto isn't coming back anytime soon," Jack told them. "He's already got a new job." He looked down at his bag. "I'm moving in with him."Tosh smiled."I'm going round there now. I expect he'll be cooking my favourite meal.""Do you have one...?" Inquired Owen."I have quite a few, actually." Jack smiled. He left and drove to Ianto's flat. His and Ianto's now.

Ianto was standing at the stove stirring the sauce for their food and he sung along to the song that was playing on the radio, he had rolled up the sleeves of his jersey.

Using his key, Jack let himself into the flat. He stood in the hallway, listening to Ianto sing long to the radio. He smiled. The younger man had a great voice. He thought he better let him know he was here. "Ianto," he called out.

Ianto stopped singing and turned the heat down on the stove and walked out to Jack " Hey" he walked over and kissed him " Tea wont be long do you want a drink?" he slipped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, a drink would be great." Jack put his hand inside his coat pocket and brought out a small package, giving it to Ianto. "A congratulations on your new job gift," he said, handing it to his young lover.

Ianto frowned " You didn't have to get me anything Jack" but he pulled back from Jack and opened it, he opened the box and looked down at it.

Jack knew that Ianto had a passion for stopwatches. He'd chosen well, he hoped. He watched the expression on the Welshman's face.

Ianto's eyes widened as he pulled out a silver stopwatch, he traced the engraved patterns on it, he looked up at Jack " It's amazing thank you" he clutched it to his chest and kissed him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's slim waist, pulling him to him. "I love you so much," he whispered into his hair. "I don't wanna do anything to jeopardise that."

"Nothing is going to jeopardize what we have. We won't let it." He held Jack at arms length. "I have to do this, Jack." He shook his head. "Maybe I won't like it. Maybe it doesn't work out. But I have to try. Can you understand that. just that, nothing we wont let it happen okay" He smiled. "Besides, we wont let anything happen, okay?"

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms. "You got that right. I can't live without you. Not now. I love you too much."

Ianto smiled and rested his head on Jack's chest for a couple of minutes. "Better check on the food. Do you want coffee or something stronger?"

"Do you have any white wine? I could drink something refreshing."

Ianto went out into the kitchen and checked the fridge. He had three bottles of wine chilling nicely.


	12. Chapter 12

ALRPGALW Chapter 12

Ianto walked into the bedroom, putting the stopwatch carefully in his drawer, then he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of dry white wine, pouring Jack and himself a glass.

Jack joined him in the kitchen, taking the glass from him They kissed briefly. "I'm getting used to the 'new you'. I think I like it."

"Really, the new me?" he smiled. "I don't think I've changed, Jack."

"You wanna stand where I am, Yan. You positively glow." He laughed.

"Really?" he kissed his hand. "Let's see how I am after work tomorrow, shall we."

"Mmm," said Jack, kissing him back. "Let's see what you're like before dinner, shall we." He took Ianto's hand and lead him into the bedroom.

"Jack, I've got to cook food," he pulled against him. "We have plenty of time for that, after we eat!"

"Mmmm, spoil sport," Jack licked at his Adams apple. "I'm in the mood for dessert." He smiled at the look on Ianto's face. "But, I can wait."

Ianto frowned. "Good, I'm glad you can wait," he couldn't hide his smiled and walked back into the kitchen, checking the food. Ianto started preparing other dishes.

"You are so lucky I'm a 51st Century guy, or I'd be all over you like a rash." Jack ran a hand down Ianto's spin. "You are looking gorgeous tonight."

Ianto closed his eyes as Jack touched him. "Behave, Harkness, I have to do this then I'm headed to bed for an early night. I have to get up early tomorrow," he grinned.

Jack nuzzled his neck. "Early night sounds good. So does early morning. I'm up for both." Jack ran his hand down over Ianto's butt. "Mmmm, I love you, Jones. Ianto Jones."

Ianto tilted his head to the side to give his lover more access. "Jack... come on, you know how important this is to me. I need to be refreshed and not late when I go to work."

Jack continued to invade Ianto's neck, his hand on the back of his head. "Mmm, I'll make sure you're refreshed and you won't be late. Trust...me." He continued to rain kisses on Ianto's neck and face.

Ianto knew it was pointless fighting him, how could he. Especially when he was doing that. He reached behind him and turned off the cooker and then turned his head kissing Jack.

They went to the bedroom. Jack carefully undressed his lover and then himself. Their lovemaking was slow, yet passionate, full of love. As Jack entered his lover, he smiled down at him and whispered, "If I could, I'd die for you."

A tear slide down the side of Ianto's face. "I know," he replied.

As they came together, they spoke each other's names.

They talked for a while after they made love, falling asleep in each others arms. The alarm went off at 6am, and Ianto got up and showered, leaving Jack in bed, watching him.

"I used to think, before we got together, that it took you ages to look as good as you do. But it comes natural. Like breathing." Jack smiled up at his lover.

Ianto blushed " Jack unlike some people we don't wake up as gorgeous as you, we have to work on it. I'm just faster, that's all." He straightened his tie and walked over and sat on the bed to kissed Jack. "What time do you reckon you'll get out of work tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll speak to the boss man." Jack laughed, kissing his lover back. "I'll be here around 7pm, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I should be back by then. Maybe we can meet for lunch, I'll treat you," he smiled. He was wearing one of the watches Jack bought him.

"Yeah, that would be great. You can tell me all about your first morning. Don't go giving any coffee secrets away, either."

"I didn't at Torchwood. Do you think I'm going to do it now?" he grinned and kissed Jack again, checking his watch. " I'll see you around midday, love you." and with that, he grabbed his coat and left.

"Terra Nova. I'll be downstairs," he called after the fleeing Ianto Jones. "Mmm, gone." Throwing the covers back, Jack padded naked to the bathroom, relieved himself and got in the shower. He heard the front door open, footsteps through the hall and someone entered the bathroom. "You forget something, Yan?" asked Jack.

He was hit from behind and went down like a sake of potatoes. He didn't see who hit him, but a voice said, "Stay away from Ianto Jones." Then Jack's world went black.

When he came to, the shower was still running and his blood had turned the water red. Standing up, he turned off the water, grabbed a towel then moved to the kitchen and put a tea towel against the back of his head to stem the flow of blood. He looked out of the window, but they were long gone.

Who was he? Why did he want Jack to stay away from Ianto? Jack was confused and his head hurt.

Getting dressed, he went straight to the Hub. He didn't want to alarm the girls so he called Owen to his office to tend his head wound.

"You'll live," said Owen, smiling. "Do you know who it was?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but Ianto might."

Ianto had a great first couple of hours at his new job. He was getting to know everyone and even though he told himself he didn't need to know everything bout them, he was still going to find out. He looked at his watch and smiled. Almost midday, then he called Jack's mobile and waited for an answer.

Jack picked up his mobile and saw the called ID. Ianto Jones. "Hi." He was still nursing a headache. "How's your first day?" There was a second's silence then Jack said, "Tell me later. Yan, have you made any new friends of late? Maybe an admirer? Male?" Jack bit the inside of his bottom lip. "Sorry, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'll explain lunchtime." Without saying goodbye, Jack put the phone down.

Ianto looked at the phone as Jack hung up "Right." He frowned and got up and pulled his coat on. "I'm going to lunch," he told the man in the other office. He left the office and went to meet Jack at Terra Nova. He stayed downstairs, waiting for him.

As Jack entered the Bar, he saw Ianto sitting by the bright green seat, so went over to him. He lent forward, kissing the top of the younger man's head. "Sorry about the phone call." Jack sat down across from Ianto. "I had a visitor after you left this morning." Jack touched the back of his head. "Hit me and said to leave you alone." He shrugged. "I just wondered….a secret admirer, maybe, warning me off."

Ianto frowned and quickly got up checking the back of his head. "What. No! I haven't left the Hub or your side for weeks, apart from the interview and no one...are you okay?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Prune came to mind when I saw my skin, but yeah, I'm okay. Slight headache, still." Jack picked up the menu. "What are you having?"

Ianto was distracted, racking his brain for anybody that would want to do this. He shook his head. "Anything."

"I was gonna have a toasted cheese and ham banquet." Jack looked at the concerned and then angry look on his lovers face. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Ianto, a little irritated. "I wasn't knocked unconscious by someone," he sat back in his chair. " I wish I knew who it was."

"You and me both, kiddo. Still, I'm alive," Jack smiled. "You're here. I couldn't ask for more.

Craig sat at a table just outside the Bar, watching the two men. Distaste on his face. Hatred in his eyes. Death on his mind.

"I told you I would turn up didn't I." Ianto smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him. He started telling Jack about his morning. What he had done, the people he met.

"Sounds really interesting. We miss you, of course. Not just your coffee either," Jack smiled. "I miss you." Their eyes locked and held.

Craig drew on his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"Give it some time, Cariad, you'll get used to it. You're seeing me more now, than when I worked at Torchwood," he smiled at Jack.

"Hard to believe, but true none the less.." Jack got up. "I'll go order lunch. Same as me?"

Ianto nodded, giving Jack a £20 note. "And coffee, please."

As Jack got to the Bar, Ianto looked around the room and then outside. He noticed Craig and waved to him. Craig forced a smile and waved back.

Jack turned just as Ianto was waving to a man outside. He frowned and then turned back to the bar. After ordering, he rejoined his lover, with two cups in his hands.

"Who's that?" he asked, as he sat down.

"Craig. He gave me the job."

"Do you know him….before the interview I mean?"

"Yes. I went to the same college as him. We did business studies."

Jack looked at Craig then back at Ianto and nodded. "Okay."

Craig stubbed out his cigarette, got up, giving Jack a look that could kill and left.

All was forgotten as their baguettes arrived. Jack and Ianto ate their lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

ALRPGALW Chapter 13

Ianto had calmed down by the time he had finished his food. Content that Jack was okay and alive and breathing and just who did it, had been pushed to the back of his mind. Ianto looked at his watch. "I have to go back to work."

Jack smiled. "Okay. See you tonight then." He smiled up at his lover. "Are you really enjoying your new job? I mean, I like that you are, but...I miss having you around." He looked outside.

Ianto sat back down and looked at him. "Jack, I've been in my new job for less then six hours, give me a chance. I'll talk to you tonight, I promise," he kissed him. "No later then 7 and that's an order." Ianto winked before taking his coat and leaving.

Jack couldn't help but smile. He loved this young man. "I'll be waiting for you when you get home, okay?"

Ianto had already left. He didn't want to be late back to his first day. He entered the office. "Hey, Rob," he smiled at him as he was standing by the door. He walked up to his desk and sat down and then fired off a quick message for Jack to pick up when he got back to the Hub.

- _Counting down the hours til I come home to you, as always your IJ xxxx_ -

Jack stayed long enough to finish his drink and then went back to the Hub. On reaching his office, he clicked on the computer. Ianto's e-mail came through. It made him smile. Touching the keys, he wrote a reply.

- _I can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you already, love you J x -_

Ianto heard his computer go off, alerting him to an e-mail, so he picked up the file's he had needed and walked back to the computer. Sitting down, he couldn't help but smile when he read it. He sat back in his chair reading it over and over, then he replied.

- _We have only been away from each other for about ten minutes. It will make it so much more worthwhile when I get home tonight. Now just because I'm not there to keep an eye on you, doesn't mean you can slack. Do some work Harkness xxxx _-

Jack was enjoying this. He could sit here all day writing e-mails.

_-I miss your face. I miss your smile. I miss your walk. I miss you all the while. I miss talking to you. I miss kissing you. I miss your coffee. I miss everything about you J xxxx -_

He pressed the 'send' button, then sat back hoping for a quick reply.

- _There is a Starbuck's around the corner Jack. I'm sure all of you can survive on that coffee and as for the rest of it…you are talking to me now and you have photo's of me in your desk and wallet [yes, I know about that one, too] This is what normal couple's do. Do you think for a second that I don't know you haven't already got Tosh to hack in to the CCTV in this place and are getting her to send it to you. Love you - I.J xxx _-

he responded quickly.

Jack was really enjoying this. So much so, that the rest of the team could hear him laughing.

-_Mmmm, you know me too well, Ianto Jones. See you tonight my Angel. I love you more Your CJ xxx_ -

Ianto smiled to himself and went back to work. He'd finished the work needed by around 3 and so he spent the next two hours clock watching. That was the thing in Torchwood, no matter how slow the rift was he could always find something to do. Ianto sat back in his seat and opened his emails thinking about emailing Jack. He pulled up his e-mail account.

- _Hey you, don t forget unit meeting at 4 :-) xxxx _-

He sent it and stood up stretching.

Jack was just about to turn off the computer when his inbox alert sounded. He open the e-mail and smiled. "You wanna be my PA, Yan?" He said aloud. He wrote a quick reply before switching off and heading out to the meeting.

- _Thanks, see you later CJ __J_ -

Craig watched Ianto go to the men's room and sat at his desk, going through his e-mails. He thumped the desk, annoyed at what he read. Looking to his left, he saw Ianto coming back and quickly got up and left.

Ianto walked back to his desk and smiled as he saw the message from Jack. By now he would be at the meeting so he didn't respond. He saw Craig. "Hey, Craig, can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Craig took a deep breath, balling his fists. "Great. Yeah. Thanks, Ianto."

Jack got out of his meeting feeling drained. "Oh, that did not go well," he said out loud, walking towards the SUV. Getting in and turning on the engine, Jack checked his watch. 6.15pm, tine to go to the flat. He smiled, pulling away.

Ianto had stayed late doing some work for Craig. He looked at his watch. "Im going to head of now, Craig. The files you asked for are on your desk. I'll see you tomorrow." Ianto smiled at him.

Thought maybe we could have a few beers, for old times sake," began Craig.

Ianto looked at his watch and bit his lip, he wanted to go home and see Jack but when was the last time he had gone out with a mate for a pint " Sure just one though yeah" he smiled and pulled out his phone to call Jack to let him know.

"Hi, gorgeous. Missing me, huh?" Jack listened. "Oh, okay. I'm on my way there now. How long do you think you'll be?" Pause. "Just one. Yeah, I've heard that before." Silence. "Yeah, me too. See you later. Don't go drinking too much. You know what you get like." Pause. "Yes, you do." Jack laughed. "Bye." Putting down the phone, driving on the their flat.

Ianto turned to Craig. "There you go, im all yours." He smiled and pulled his coat on, walking over to him. "Were you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. No, I thought maybe the Terra Nova and then move on from there. Do you mind me asking who you were talking to?"

"Sound's good." Ianto smiled, having the feeling from the way Craig was talking, it wasn't just going to be one drink. "Arh, it was my boyfriend."

"I don't remember you bring gay in college. You went out with that girl...Kelly Pearce." Craig leered at Ianto, who didn't seem to pick up on it.

Thought maybe we could have a few beers, for old times sake," began Craig.

"Yeah well," he smiled. "It's a long time since college, Craig, and im not gay. It's not all men, it's just that man, just him." Ianto went to walk out so that Craig would follow.

"Just him? Just him! I've seen him. Not at the pub. In the shower. He's not good enough for you." He moved towards Ianto. "I can give you more than he can. He's far to old for you. More worldly, too, I bet. "He caught hold of Ianto's arm, pulling at him. "I loved you in college, did you know that? No, you didn't really notice me, did you? I'm here for you Ianto." He tried to kiss the young Welshman.

Ianto was stunned at the revelation. He had no idea that Craig had liked him. Why would he have? He stepped back, pulling his arm out of his grip. "You were the one who attacked him." Ianto, growled feeling, the anger rising.

"I didn't do a very good job, did I? I expected him to be in hospital. He backed Ianto up against the water cooler. "Imagine how I felt, seeing you have lunch with him."

"I love him," Ianto didn't want anything else to happen, but he was being backed into a corner. "I'm sorry, Craig but you and me, it's just not gonna happen."

Craig grabbed him roughly by the upper arms. "You can do better than him. I bet he doesn't even love you. I do." He smothered Ianto with kisses.

Ianto pushed him back. "He loves me," he growled, he backed up towards the door " "Your insane, stay away from me and Jack." he backed out of the door and turned running down the corridor, but when he got to the front door it had been locked." What the hell"

"I knew you'd fight me. So, I locked the door. You want to key...be nice to me, if you know what I mean." He laughed.

Ianto stepped back and then did what Jack would have done: he kicked the door open. He stumbled through, his leg aching due to the force of the kick.

"You won't get away from me." Shouted Craig. "I'll follow you. I'll follow you both!"

Ianto stopped, turning, he walked back into the building, towards Craig and backed him up against the wall. He then he put his arm across his neck. "You leave us alone."

"Not a chance, sweet cheeks," he blew Ianto a kiss.

Jack entered the flat and looked around. Ianto had really had a tidy up. The floors were clean enough to eat off. Settling himself in one of the armchairs, Jack waited for Ianto.

"I'll kill you," Ianto stared at him, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. He dropped his hand. "What do I have to do for you to leave us alone?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Ianto."

Jack didn't want to wait any longer. He called Ianto. "Hey, where are you. Ianto?"

Ianto looked at Craig. "I'm...just heading to the pub with Craig."

"I thought you left a while ago." Jack sounded disappointed. "I'm waiting here for you. Come home soon."

Craig screwed his face up. "Lover boy missing you? When I've finished with him you won't recognise him."

"Jack, I'm still at work. It was Craig who attacked you in the shower. He's using me. He says he loves me." Ianto quickly said down the phone.

"Get the hell out of there Ianto! I'm on my way. Get out. Now!"

Craig grabbed the phone from Ianto's grip, throwing it across the floor. "On his way is he? Good. I can deal with him then. We can have a little fun while we wait."

"I'm not going to let you hurt Jack." Ianto growled, pushing him against the wall hard. "And we are not going to do anything."

Craig shook his head. "Shame. We could be great together." He had a funny look in his eye. "I didn't want to have to do this, but if I can't have you…." Craig took a knife out of his pocket. "Sorry, Ianto." He lunged towards the Welshman.

"Ianto!" Jack called out as he saw the two men just inside the building.

"Your knight in shining armour. Pity he's too late."

"No!" Jack shouted, firing once.

Ianto froze, looking down at his stomach expecting there to be blood. There was blood but not his. It was Craig's. Ianto dropped to the floor in shock, staring at Craig's body.

"Ianto," Jack was on his knees beside him. "Are you hurt? Yan?"

Ianto finally looked at Jack and he touched his face numbly. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. Ianto eventually shook his head. He was in shock, just staring at the blood on his hand.

"It's okay. I called Andy. Told him about Craig." Jack looked at the dead man on the floor. "He was gonna kill you."

Ianto sank further on the floor. A tear rolling down his face. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to prove something and now a man was dead, it was his fault.

A few minutes later, Andy Davidson arrived. He nodded to Jack as he approached.

"He had a knife." Jack told him. "He was going to kill Ianto."

"I'll get statements later." He looked at Ianto. "Take him home."

Jack stood, bringing Ianto with him. "I will. Thanks."

Andy forced a smile.

Ianto felt himself being walked out and before he knew it, he was at home in the arms of Jack. He started clutching at his clothes, pulling them off. He needing them off, needing the blood off him.

"Hey," Jack grabbed his hands, holding them to his chest. "Easy, you'll hurt yourself." He felt Ianto's body begin to shake. Knew the signs. His lover sagged against him, totally exhausted.

Ianto closed his eyes, leaning against Jack. He didn't have the energy anymore. He couldn't fight this. Couldn't fight Torchwood. It was dragging him back and he couldn't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry," said Jack. "But I couldn't stand by and let him butcher you in front of me." He held Ianto in his arms, stroking his hair. "Come back with me tomorrow. Back to Torchwood, where you belong. Please."

Ianto just nodded. What else could he do or say. He turned his head into Jack's chest and sobbed his heart out. He wanting today to be over. He was stupid to even think he could escape Torchwood.

Jack kissed the top of his head. "It'll be okay, you'll see. You don't have to start work straight away. Stay down in in the bunker. I just want you where I can protect you."

Ianto didn't answer. He didn't need to answer. He felt bitter towards Jack. Not for saving his life, but for being right about him being back at Torchwood so soon. Ianto closed his eyes.

"Marry me Ianto. I want you with me. Always."

It took a couple of minutes for Ianto to realise what he said he pulled back looking at him " Wh... what... did you just say?"

"I asked you if you'd do me the honour of being my husband."

Ianto looked at him. "So you ask me NOW!" he screamed at him then stood up. "Covered in someone's blood. Someone I knew! Are you fucking insane?" Ianto stumbled into the bathroom. He wasn't thinking straight.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, but got up and followed Ianto into the bathroom. "Yan please. I was going to ask you tonight anyway."

Ianto was standing in the shower with his all clothes on the water running red as the blood washed off him, he didn't look at Jack.

"Ianto, please. Let's get those clothes off of you." Jack got in with Ianto, trying to get his clothes off of him. Ianto started to fend him off.

Ianto backed himself into the corner of the shower his arms up in front of his chest, breathing deeply. "I don't need your help for everything," he gasped.

Jack felt as if Ianto had plunged a knife deep into his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

ALRPGALW Chapter 14

Ianto slid down the shower wall and curled up into a ball. He cried, his tears hidden by the shower that was slowly soaking him through and through. He hadn't meant to say that to Jack had he?

Jack knelt beside the younger man, pulling him into his arms. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. I love you." He whispered. "I wanna marry you. Please, Yan, say that's what you want too."

"I want to get this blood off me," he whispered, looking at Jack, his eyes wide. "I want to forget."

"Then let me help you. You don't have to do this alone. I can help you to forget...if you'll let me." Jack touched Ianto's face with his fingertips.

Ianto looked at the man he loved more then anything else in this world. " Help me get out of these clothes. Please."

Turning off the water, Jack helped Ianto stand and then began to carefully undress him. He left the wet clothing in the shower. Wrapping a large bath towel around the shivering Welshman, Jack steered him towards the bedroom. Once there, he rubbed Ianto dry and sat him on the bed. He turned down the sheets and laid Ianto down. "You sleep, I'll watch over you." He hissed the top of his head.

Ianto didn't need to be told twice, he felt the blanket being put over him and he slept deeply. He slept as if he hadn't slept for a long time. When Ianto woke the next morning, he lay still wandering if he had dreamt what Jack had asked him last night. He hoped he had, because his answer or lack of one had been the wrong one. He finally opened his eyes. "Jack"? he croaked.

Jack was sitting in the armchair by the bed. At the calling of his name, his eyes opened. He smiled, seeing Ianto awake. "Hi. How ya feeling? You slept well.

Ianto sat up, leaning back on the pillows behind him. "I feel better," he smiled a little at him. "Thank you," he pulled the blanket back and looked at Jack. "What you asked me last night, the answer is yes, if it's still and option."

A smiled crept over Jack's handsome face. "No question about it being an option." He took Ianto into his arms. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

Ianto rested his head on his shoulder " There wasn't ever any other answer for that question, it sounds so much better me saying it out loud then in my head over and over again"

Jack smiled down at his lover. "You want a long engagement or shall we go ahead a book somewhere? Do you want a ring? I mean and engagement ring," Jack was almost giggling with delight. "Listen to me, I'm like a kid, I'm so happy."

Ianto pulled back from him and looked at him. "Would it look bad if I say Ii have some ideas?"

"Of course not. It'll be your day too. You go ahead." Jack sat back and waited.

"Hang on," he got up and went up to the bureau drawer and unlocked it, he then came down with a folder. "Okay I might have been thinking about this since, like the moment I met you," he sat on his lap.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and looked at the folder. "Why don't you tell me al about it." As Ianto opened the folder, Jack asked. "You loved me from that first night? In the park? Really?"

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you. The moment you spoke to me. I loved everything about you and I still do," he leaned back against Jack and opened the folder "I didn't want to scare you off."

"It'll take a lot to do that, believe me." He leaned back against the bed, with Ianto in his lap. It felt good to hi. It felt right. This was what he wanted. Ianto Jones in his arms, as his husband.

Ianto spent the next couple of hours with Jack, showing him what he had looked at. Possible locations, dates, colours, guests, food. He had looked at everything they could possibly need. He closed his eyes, his head in Jack's lap. "Sure your not scared?"

"In awe, maybe, but not scared. I loved you from that very first day, too. But, hey, I could tell you were straight. What chance did I have? I never dreamed we would ever be together, let alone propose to you." He smiled.

Ianto smiled back and kissed him softly. "You had no idea how confused I was. I was so sure of my self before I met you. Then I had all these emotions bubbling inside me and it was making me question everything I thought I knew. I'm glad I made the choice to be with you."

"So am I. I must be the luckiest guy in the Universe, having such a beautiful man in my life. I don't ever want to lose you. Not ever." They kissed.

"You wont lose me, not a chance of that happening." Ianto leaned against him his eyes closed listening to his heart beating. "I'm starving," he laughed. "Want something to eat?"

Jack smiled down at Ianto then gathered him in his arms and placed him on the bed. "Time for me to get ready for work, I'm afraid." Jack looked at Ianto. "Are you coming in, too?"

Ianto sighed watching him. "Not today," he swallowed. "I'll keep you company though," he smiled and sat up a little.

"Okay, breakfast it is then. I'll cook. Scrambled eggs ala Jack Harkness." He laughed. "Burnt in other words."

Ianto giggled " Cant wait, ala Harkness will be perfect" he lay on his front propping his head up looking at him.

Jack playfully slapped him on the butt, and Ianto laughed. "Okay, you shower and breakfast will be waiting for you. Dress casual. No suit, not until your back to work." Jack left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He was happier than he'd been in days. Ianto was staying at Torchwood and he was marrying him. The world was a great place for Jack.

Ianto showered and then looked in his wardrobe. He picked black suit trousers and a blue shirt. No tie. That was casual for him. He walked out into the kitchen and watched Jack plate up the food.

Jack placed the food before Ianto, and then kissed the top of his head. "The others will be pleased to see you." He turned to get the coffee. "You do want to come back, don't you? I mean, you're not doing this just because of me. If you are…."

"Did you make coffee?" He actually looked horrified. " Please tell me, you didn't touch my coffee machine did you?" Ianto stood up, picked up the coffee sniffing it. "Oh thank god, it's instant," he sat back down blanking his question.

"Didn't know you had instant. It was at the back of the cupboard." Jack eyed the younger man. "You didn't answer my question. Do you wanna come back. Or did what happen last night frighten you into it?"

"Jack, let's talk about this another time," he sat back down at the table. "Food smells lovely though."

Jack sighed aloud. "Okay, but we do need to talk about it."

They ate in silence.

Ianto ate the breakfast in silence. " It was lovely, thank you," he stood up to wash the plates.

Jack got up and stood behind Ianto as he washed the plates. He put his arms around his slim waist. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't push you. I'm a worry wart."

Ianto leaned back in to Jack and closed his eyes. "I know, but im here aren't I? That's all you need to know."

Jack closed his eyes, a single tear rolled down his face. He hoped Ianto didn't realise that he was crying. "I know."

Ianto turned in his arms and saw the tear. He kissed him gently and wiped the tear away. "I'm here because I love you."

"That's not what I asked. I know you love me. I wanna know why you're coming back to Torchwood. I want it to be for you, not for me."

"I want to be ..." he stopped. "I want you to be happy."

"And you. What do you want? I'm happy as long as you are. You're my life now, Yan."

"I don't know. I tried being away from Torchwood and look what has happened. Is it even possible for me to leave torchwood, Jack, or will I keep getting dragged back?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing, dragging you back? You tried a new line of work. It almost got you killed. At least there are people who care about you, watching your back at Torchwood." Jack let Ianto go and stepped away from him, dropping his arms to his side. "Have it your way. Find another job." He turned towards the front door. "I'll be in my office. If you decide to come into the Hub," He threw Ianto a key. "The tourist office door. You know your way from there." Then he was gone.

Ianto sighed That had come out completely wrong. He crouched down, picking up the key and followed Jack out of the front door. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't wanna fight, Yan. I'm tired of fighting you over this. It's your decision. Make sure you make the right one. I can't always be there for you, as much as I'd like to be." Jack walked down the stairs and out into the street. He unlocked the SUV and got in. "You have until the end of work tonight to make up your mind. Stay or go, it's up to you." Starting the engine, Jack drove to the Hub with Ianto beside him.

Ianto got out when they stopped at traffic light's, he needed space, time to think, time to reflect on what he actually wanted with his life. He walked away from the SUV the keys for the tourist officie in his pocket. He sat down on a park bench, he didn't know which park or why he had gone there but there he was.

Parking the SUV further up the road, Jack turned off the engine and getting out, locked the door. The park looked familiar to him….it was where he'd first met Ianto 10 months ago. He walked through the gates and was Ianto sitting on a bench. Walking up to Ianto, he stood behind him. "We first met in this park. I bet you didn't recognise it." He placed a hand on Ianto's head. "Where I first fell in love with you. Before I even knew your name." He leaned forward, kissing the top of Ianto's head. "You know where I am if you need me. Know that I'll always need you." He straightened up and without another word, walked back to the SUV, started the engine and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

ALRPGALW Chapter 15

Ianto sat staring, looking at the tree. The tree they had met by. He recognised the park as soon as he sat down, of course he knew were he was. Ianto had been here so many times since. Ironic that the place that reminded him of Jack, was were he came to think about him. Ianto didn't feel Jack leave, but when he turned his head, he was gone. He sighed. Why couldn't this be simple? Why couldn't he just go up to Jack and tell him what he wanted to hear? Because that's all he wanted. Ianto wanted to be with Jack, he didn't care if he was unhappy.

Jack drove down to the Bay and parked the car near the tourist office. He turned off the engine and sat there. Tears ran down his face as he looked out across the Bay and then at the office door. Would he ever see his beloved Ianto in there again? Was this really the end of Ianto Jones, Tea Boy, archivist, colleague, friend, lover? Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears flowed for all the love he had won and all the love he had lost. For the friends, the lovers. For Ianto Jones, the only one he really wanted. His heart was breaking and he wanted to die. To die and come back anew. But that would never happen. He would always mourn Ianto. Always.

The driver's side door opened and standing there was Ianto Jones, drenched through from the rain that soaked him. "Don't cry Jack, please don't cry," he kissed him softly.

Jack could hardly believe his eyes. How long had he been sitting in the car crying? Ianto was kissing him. Holding him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, whispering his name over and over. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought…." he tried to swallow but the lump in his throat was getting bigger. "I love you….so much." He couldn't stop crying.

Ianto held him tightly, not speaking, not needing to, just holding him. He buried his face in Jack's neck breathing deeply. "I love you too, Jack. You're not going to lose me, never going to lose me. I'll come back. I'll come back to Torchwood."

Jack stroked Ianto's hair, kissed his cheek. "Please don't ever leave me. I can't live without you," he gasped for a breath. "I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, nothing at all. I won't leave you," he kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his lips " I love you so much."

Jack dried his eyes with the back of his hand. He tried to smile, to reassure the younger man. "I don't usual act like this. It's you, you get me like this." He touched Ianto's face. "Let's just go inside and talk, okay?"

Ianto nodded, he couldn't keep running away. They needed to talk, needed to discuss why he felt like this. How they could move on from this. He took his hand and held it tightly. "I think we better, Jack."

Jack moved from the car and with Ianto's hand in his, walked to the tourist door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Gwen behind the counter. She smiled and carried on talking to an elderly couple.

"Better wait in there," she told Jack. "Til they've gone."

Jack and Ianto went into the Staff Only room. They stood there, looking at each other.

Jack smiled. "Thank you," was all he said, before he kissed his looked at him after the kiss broke. "What for? I didn't do anything," he muttered against his lips.

"For understanding me. For putting up with me. For a thousand other reasons. But mostly, for just being you."

"I'm not going to change, so don't thank me," he smiled.

"They've gone," said Gwen, getting their attention.

"Good." Jack took Ianto's hand and they went through the secret door down to the Hub. Once there, they went straight to Jack's office.

As they went passed Tosh, she smiled her approval.

Ianto shut the door behind them and went and sat down in the seat he usually took, the one across the desk from Jack. He sat and he waited.

Jack sat down, opened his bottom drawer and took out a bottle of his best Scotch and two glasses. "Maybe you should go out in the field more. I protect you too much, I know that. You can handle yourself. I've seen it." He half filled the glasses, offering one to Ianto.

Ianto shook his head. "No thanks" he didn't particularly like drinking in the middle of the day, he needed a clear head. "You say this Jack, but on the times I have gone out in the field you almost put the other's in danger to protect me and you shouldn't do that. You do it instinctively, like breathing and you can't, not anymore."

"I understand and I'll try and change. Just give me a chance, okay?" He poured both glasses back into the bottle and put it back in his drawer. "I can't help it you know. I love you."

"I know you love me Jack. Hell, I love you, too, but I don't know. I always thought there would be more to my life than making coffee and filing"

"Do you count me in there somewhere? Maybe amongst the coffee making and filing?" Jack smiled."You know i do Jack but i just..." he stopped taking a deep breath.

"Just what? I hold you back? Make you feel less important than the others? Cos you're not."

"No I don't feel…. " he stopped himself. "I feel like the others are given a chance to show what they can do, even Tosh, but because of who I'm with, I don't. I get stuck at the Hub given directions, feeding the Weevils."

Jack looked at the floor. "When we first met, you were happy to just be a butler. You tidies up after us. Got us to the incidents on time. We all worked well together. I don't feel...I don't think I treat you any differently now that we're together. I know you think differently. I need you here sometimes. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. Especially to me, you should know that by now."

"Maybe not to you, but to everyone else I do. When ever there is a rift alert, Owen and Gwen get up and put their coats on with out being asked. They expect to go out in the field, to do what is need to be done and they never get told any different. They expect me to stay here."

"Then I'll have to make a few changes. Set a few new ground rules." Jack put his arms around the younger man's waist. "Anything to make you stay."

"I'll stay okay," he looked at Jack, his head on top of his. "I'll try my best."

"As you always do." Jack tilted his head back so their eyes met. "Things will change, Yan. For the better, I promise."

Ianto nodded. "I trust you Jack," he kissed the top of his head. "I always have."

Jack closed his eyes. "What did I do to deserve your love, Ianto Jones? God must have been smiling down on me that night."

"Maybe," he lifted his head. "Or we were just lucky to find each other."

"Somehow, I think you knew what you were doing when you found me." Jack smiled. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

Ianto smiled and kissed him gently " Can we do something please, anything"

"How about a late lunch or early dinner? They can do without us for a few hours. Build bridges. Say what's on our minds. What do you say?"

"Yeah food sounds good about now," he didn't realise how hungry he was. "Somewhere that sells alcohol"

Jack laughed. "You didn't want any when I offered." He stood up. "How about the Chinese Buffet in the Red Dragon Centre? Plus all you can eat." Jack winked.

" Sound's good" he smiled " Im just going to clean up i wont be long okay"

Jack nodded, watching as Ianto walked down the stairs and out to the locker room. He sighed aloud, closed his eyes and let out a breath.

Owen walked into the office.

"You and Tea Boy made up then?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Ianto's staying, but there needs to be a few changes around here."

"Yep, I guessed that. Not too major, I hope.""No. He wants to go out in the field more."

"Won't argue with that."

Jack smiled. "Good answer."

Ianto entered the office.

"I'm ready, let's go," he pulled his own coat on and then got Jack's down and held it out for him.

Putting on his coat, Jack smiled at Owen and then he and Ianto left. "We'll have our phones with us." Then they were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

ALTPGALW Chapter 16

Ianto walked with him, his hand in Jack's. He used to have a problem with this once upon a time, now it didn't bother him at all. He walked close to Jack, smiling to himself.

"It's good to see you smile again. I hate it when you're sad," said Jack, squeezing Ianto's hand gently. "I only want what's best for you. You know that, don't you?"

They entered the Red Dragon Centre, going straight to the Chinese Buffet.

"Yeah, I know you do," he smiled again and sat down as Jack pulled his seat out. "Thank you."

The waiter recognised them an brought the wine list over.

Jack ordered a bottle of red wine, Ianto nodded.

"Please, help yourselves," said the waiter.

Both men filled their plates, sat down and lost themselves in each other.

"Thank you for listening to me," Ianto said out of the blue, a couple of minutes later.

"Maybe I should do a little more listening in future."

"Now let's not go making too many drastic changes," he smiled and kissed Jack's hand.

Jack took a deep breath in. "I won't, I promise. Tosh would like to stay behind now and again, I'm sure."

"Yeah you think that?" he sat back, looking at Jack.

"Yeah. She's always complaining about not getting enough done while were on Weevil hunts. She can work as well as direct up. She's a woman. She can multi task." Jack smiled.

"Oi, I can multi task as well you know," he smiled. "But thank you. I promise to follow orders in future."

Jack laughed loudly. "I thought that might grab your attention. But you know what I mean." Jack shifted in his chair. "Maybe we could go on a few Weevil hunts on our own." He had a glint in his eye.

Ianto smiled. "Really? I like that idea. I think I need a bit more field training," he smiled.

Rounding the table, Jack perched on the edge beside the younger man. "Mmm, I can give you all the training you need."

"I bet you can." Ianto looked at him. "Shall we go somewhere a little more private?" he looked around at the rest of the customers.

Jack chuckled. "Mmm, making love amongst the noodle would not impress them, would it? Might bring in a few more customers though. To watch the show."

"We are not doing that here Jack!"

"Obviously." Jack grinned, taking Ianto's hand in his.

A few customers looked at them as they went to the till. Ianto just smiled.

"How about the back of the SUV, or the tourist office." Joked Jack.

Ianto smirked and walked up right behind him, so he was touching whilst he was waiting to pay. "How about the SUV?" Ianto breathed, his breath tickling his ear.

Jack couldn't wait to pay. They walked hurriedly back to the SUV, both giggling like teenagers.

"Let's park somewhere a little more private shall we?" he grinned and got in to the passenger side waiting for Jack to get in.

"You got it." Jack gunned the engine and headed up Roald Dahl Plass. He drove until they were outside the city, where no one could see them. Jack switched off the engine and turned to his young lover.

Ianto smirked and leaned over to Jack and started kissing him pressing the control on the dash to push the seats back giving them more room.

Jack began to breath heavily. He still couldn't understand the power Ianto had over him at times like these. But he was glad he did. Their lovemaking was always wonderful.

Ianto kissed Jack's bare skin over and over both flushed from their lovemaking. The windows were all steamed up. The music from the radio playing in the background. "God, your insane."

"You picked the car, remember?" Jack laughed. "But insane in a good way, I hope."

"Yes, in a good way." Ianto smiled. "Good idea, don't you think i think? Your rubbing off on me Harkness."

Jack playfully slapped Ianto's butt. "That's Captain Harkness to you."

"Captain now is it?" he kissed him, biting his lip. "Captain Harkness or sir?" he purred.

"Oh, sir makes me have goose bumps. You have a way of saying it that's so damn sexy."

Ianto laughed and stroked his fingers down Jack's chest. "Sir." he purred again, looking at him.

"Mmm, I could stay here all day, but, I think we better start heading back to the Hub. We can carry this on later. If you're not too tired by then."

"I think I can manage." Ianto smiled and turned his head. "Where are our clothes?" he laughed.

"Arh. I threw them over the back. Sorry. I'll get them." Jack climbed over the back seat and into the rear of the car. "Here," he passed Ianto his clothing.

"I had a nice view then." Ianto laughed at Jack and took his clothes, pulled them on.

"What are you like? You better let me win next time we play naked hide n seek."

"No, we play fair, even though you always cheat," he laughed.

"Me, cheat? Never." Jack laughed. He climbed back into the drivers seat and started the engine. Back to work."

"You always cheat, Jack. Always," he winked at him. Straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Well, I like to win, you know that. Won you didn't I? Your heart, anyway."

"No, Jack," said Ianto, shaking his head. "You won all of me. Heart and soul."


	17. Chapter 17

ALRPGALW Chapter 17

Jack looked at the younger man, his face aglow. "You bring out the worst and the best in me. Don't ever change."

"I wouldn't know how to, Jack. I really wouldn't," he smiled.

Starting the engine, Jack placed a hand on Ianto's thigh, giving it a loving squeeze. "The team are pleased your back, I know that. But not half as much as I am. I really missed having you around. Making coffee. Running around after me. Naked hide n seek." Jack laughed.

"You keep bringing up naked hide and seek. We are not playing that again, Harkness."

Jack pouted. "Not even if I don't cheat and let you win? Come on, Ianto. Have a heart."

"It's not Christmas yet Jack," he smiled and kissed him. "I better get to work then, hadn't I."

Jack drove back down Roald Dahl Plass to the information centre. Parking, he turned off the engine and sat there for a moment just looking at the younger man. Ianto smiled. Getting out of the SUV, they entered the tourist office and went down to the Hub.

"A cup of your industrial strength would go down a treat right about now," said Jack, taking the stair up to his office. At the top he turned around and smiled. "Please," he added.

"And Hob Nobs," chirped up Owen, laughing. "Welcome back, Coffee King."

Ianto shook his head affectionately. "Good to be back….I think."

They all laughed.

Tosh continued to work on her laptop, trying to translate a document that Ianto found in an old dusty folder in the archives.

"I don't think it's too important," she told Gwen, "But you never know."

"I expect there are lots of bits and pieces down there that I haven't come across as yet," Ianto said, starting the coffee machine. "I haven't reached the filing cabinet in the back of the archives. I might start that today."

The coffee machine started to hiss and gurgled as the amber nectar started to dribbled through into the pot. Ianto sniffed as the aroma permeated the air.

Once the coffee was ready, Ianto put 6 cups on a round tray and poured the coffee into them. One at a time he took them round to the team members.

"Hob Nobs!" said Owen, frowning.

"Under my arm," said Ianto, looking in that direction.

Owen took the packet, his coffee and went to sit on the old battered couch.

With just two cups left on the tray, Ianto made his way up to Jack's office. As he entered he looked back down into the Hub.

"Good to be back?" asked Jack, not looking up.

"Mmm. The outside world can be a little scary." Ianto placed the tray on the desk, placing a cup in front of Jack. Then he sat down, picking up the last cup off the tray.

Putting down his pen, Jack put his arms on the desk and looked directly at the younger man.

Ianto looked directly back at Jack. "Do I have something on my face?" he rubbed his cheek then took a sip of the coffee, taking a moment to savour it.

Jack smiled that smile Ianto loved. "No. It's just good to see you back here. In my office. In the Hub, actually."

Ianto smiled and carried on sipping his coffee. "I have to admit, it does feel good to be back, doing something I know," he wrapped his hand's around his cup. "Being with people I know."

"I was thinking. Dinner. Movie. Walk in the moonlight. Tonight. If you want, that is. We could, well, rekindle our love….not that we've lost it, I mean, it's still there. I just…." Jack prattled on, nerves showing through.

Ianto smiled at how nervous he was. "Jack, take a breath," he laughed quietly. "I would love."

Jack stopped flustering and looked at the young man he adored. "You would? Great. I'll book somewhere really special, shall I? Not too flash. I know you hate flash. Bellini's maybe. Too close. How about FGI Fridays? I'll drive."

Ianto watched him as he carried on talking. "I don't care where we go Jack, we could go to the chip shop for all I care, as long as I'm with you." The young Welshman smiled at him.

"What a cheap date you are, Yan." Jack laughed. "Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed, it seems." The older man looked at his hands clasped in front of him. Then he noticed the coffee. "Oh, coffee. Great."

Ianto looked at him. "Jack, are you feeling okay?" Ianto leaned over the table and touched his head with the back of his hand. "No temperature, that's something" he sat back down.

Jack shook his head. "Okay. So I'm acting like a love sick puppy. In admit it, okay? Geez, can't a guy be concerned?"

Ianto put down his coffee cut, stood up and walked round to stand by Jack. "I know you care, Cariad. Thank you." He leaned in for a kiss. Then he sat down again.

Jack immediately got up and stood in front of the younger man, taking his face in his hands. "I love you beyond words. Do you know that." It wasn't a question. "I'd die for you, if I could." He covered his lips with his own.

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed, as he felt Jack's lips against his. His breath against his face. The love he felt for this man, he could never put into words. Ianto pulled back slightly. "I love you, too."

When they parted, both men were breathless. A knock at the door brought them back to the present.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a guy in the tourist office. Seems to have a key. He says he knows you Jack. Daniel Connors.

Jack smiled, standing up. "Daniel. I haven't seen him in years." Jack walked towards the door. "I'm going up to meet him. I'll be back with him soon. Yan, can you make another pot of coffee? We've got a lot of catching up to do, have Daniel and I."

Ianto stood up " Of course" he picked up both their cups and walked out with another word, he was also curious when anyone from Jack's past entered their world, he walked down to the kitchen watching him walk out and put on the coffee machine again.

Jack almost ran through the cog gate and up to the lift. Getting out four floors above, he walked briskly to the secret door leading to the tourist office. As he went through, he saw the blond hair of Daniel Connors.

"Jack!"

They embraced.

"It's good to see you, Daniel, it's been too long."

They kissed briefly.

Owen and Gwen were watching on the CCTV, as Ianto appeared behind them, seeing the two men kissing.

"Oh, Ianto, I'm sorry," said Gwen.

Ianto stood behind them with the tray, his hand's tightened around it. "It's just a friendly kiss, it doesn't mean anything." Ianto muttered, then went up to Jack's office leaving the coffee and cups on his desk. He walked back down and started cleaning up, despite his words, his heart was thumping.

As Jack and his friend approached the cog door, they were laughing and joking with one another. Gwen turned to Owen and shrugged.

The two men entered the Hub, going straight up to Jack's office and closing the door.

Ianto couldn't even look at the office, he had to remind himself that what he saw was most likely innocent and there as no point getting wound up about it. "I'll be down in the archives," he told Gwen and Owen and walked down shutting the door.

Gwen watched him go, a look of defeat on his face.

"I wonder who he is," she said to Owen. "They looked pretty friendly."

Owen shook his head. "You know Jack, likes to flirt."

"But in front of Ianto?"

Jack stood in front of Daniel, looking at him. "How long has it been?"

"Five years."

"No! That long?"

They hugged again.

"Sit. Taste this coffee. It's out of this world."

"So," Daniel looked around. "Where is your love of the moment?"

Jack sat down. "It's different this time. I really love Ineto. He's the one I've been searching for."

Daniel eyed him.

"No, really. You'll see." Jack touched his ear piece. "Ianto, would you come up to my office, please."

Ianto stood with a folder in his hand, he half expected him to go up there to show this new guy off to him. "On my way," he said instead. He put the folder down and straightened out his suit and walked up to the office, knocked once and then walked in "Yes Sir?"

"Arh, Ianto, there you are. I'd like you to meet Daniel Connors. I've known him since he was 12 years old. I sponsored him through college and medical school." He turned to Daniel. "Daniel, Ianto Jones, love of my life." He smiled at them both.

Ianto was a little shocked with the introduction or maybe in awe " Nice to meet you" Ianto held out his hand

They shook hands. Daniel beamed. "So, at last someone has tamed the great Captain Jack Harkness."Jack ran a hand through his hair. "It's good to see you Daniel, but, I wonder, is there a reason behind this visit?"I'm...getting married. Ci...vil partnership.""To Graeme?" asked hugged again. "That's great news. I always liked the sound of him in your letters."

Ianto stood there, feeling like he was intruding a little. He stood with his hand's behind his back, staring at the wall above Jack's head.

Jack noticed how uncomfortable Ianto looked. "There has never been anything between Daniel and I. He was like a son to me. I knew he was gay and wanted to help him after his father threw him out."

Ianto looked at him " I never thought anything different, if you will excuse me, the archives wont sort themselves, nice to meet you Daniel" he quickly left shutting the door

Daniel looked at Jack and shrugged. "Rubbed him up the wrong way, me thinks.""Will you excuse me for a second?" Jack went after Ianto. "Ianto, wait up." He sighed. "What is your problem. I have a past, you knew that going in."

Ianto looked at him. "I don't have a problem," he crossed his arms. "I left because he was talking about something that had nothing to do with me. Not because of who he was or what your relationship is with him."

"You didn't have to leave. He was going to invite us both to the ceremony. I'd like to go. With you."

"Okay we can go together. But I really do have to go, Jack. I have work to do down in the archives." Ianto smiled to show he was fine and walked around to the stairs leading down.

Jack nodded to him, letting him go. Going back up to the office, he watched as Daniel sipped his coffee. "What do you think?"

"That there should be two civil services. He's a catch, Jack."

Jack smiled, thinking.

Ianto sat down at his desk again picking, up the folders he had put down. He sat down and unlocked his computer and started typing them up. He had made a vow to himself that he would type up all the reports he had in the archives so they could easily find something. It kept him busy and that's all he needed.

"So, when's the big day? Are you getting married locally?"

"We were thinking of The St David's Hotel. It's close by. We have rooms there. We need you to be a witness, if you'd like."

"Try and keep me away. I'm really pleased your happy."

"How long have you and Ianto been together?"

"About 5 months now."

"And he's really 'the one'?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto tried to concentrate on the report, but after typing the same line three times, he gave up and sat back in his seat and sipped his coffee, instead trying to calm himself down.

"Is he the jealous type?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "Insecure. Ianto was straight. Then we met and….well, that was it. We didn't know at the time, mind you. It took a while for it to sink in. But, yes, he's the one I've been searching for."

Ianto finished his coffee and walked out of the archives with his coat on. He had to do some shopping, get more coffee amongst other things. " Tell Jack, I've gone to the shop," he told Tosh and walked to the cog door.

"He's just in his office, can't you…."

But Ianto was gone.

Jack was standing in his office, watching him leave. He sensed Ianto's sadness.

Ianto left taking a deep breath as he got out, the cold winter wind blew in his face waking him up, clearing the cobwebs away, he took the long way around to the shops and took his time, he always bought the best so it took time to find.

"I better go. Don't want to keep you from your work," Daniel smiled. "It's next Saturday, by the way. 3pm."

"We'll be there."

They hugged.

"Can we go up by the secret lift? Graeme is waiting by the Millennium Centre for me."

"Sure."

They walked out of Jack's office and down to the step that was the secret lift.

Gwen smiled at Daniel.

"Say hi to Graeme for me."

"I will."

Gwen's mouth dropped open.

Ianto was just walking back with the bags of shopping, when he stopped seeing Daniel step of the lift and go over to who he presumed was his partner. He knew he shouldn't, but he stood and watched them, almost curious.

As Daniel stepped of the secret lift, Jack went straight back down. Daniel saw Ianto staring at him, but kept walking towards Graeme. He wondered what was going through the young Welshman's mind. Without thinking, he turned and waved to him.

Ianto blushed and nodded to him since he had bags in his hand's. He quickly hurried around and decided to go down through the car park, to the tourist office. He let himself in and went straight to the lift and once in the Hub, walked straight up to the kitchen putting the bags on the counter.

"Hope you got Hob Nobs," said Owen, watching him unpack.

Gwen smiled. "Don't take any notice of him, Ianto."

Jack came to his office door, looking down at the young Welshman. Ianto looked up. They exchanged a smile.

Ianto tossed him a pack of Hob Nobs. "Of course I got them, you ask, I get," he carried on taking the rest of the things from the bag and putting them away, and then started to role up his sleeves.

"Ianto, before you start whatever it is you're gonna do, will you come up here a moment?"

Ianto turned the tap off leaving his shirt sleeves rolled up he walked up to the office " Yes Jack?" he stood by the door

"Are you mad at me, cos if you are, I'm sorry. I know I haven't told you everything about me. You're so open with your past," Jack took a breath. "Daniel was beaten by his father because he looked at boys when he was 16 instead of girls. Threw him out just before his 18th birthday. I paid his way through college and then medical school. He's a fine brain surgeon." Jack looked at Ianto. "I don't regret any of that." He walked closer to Ianto, putting an arm around his waist. "I do regret ever hurting you."


	18. Chapter 18

ALRPGALW Chapter 18

Jack was confused by Ianto silence. Then the young man spoke.

Ianto frowned. "Jack, I'm not mad at you, I'm not upset or angry. I'm confused at why you think your relationship with Daniel would bother me. I walked out because it wasn't anything to do with me. I would of expected him to do the same if it was me. I'm happy that you have been able to help people. They're lucky to know you, to have you there. But there is nothing wrong with me" he looked at Jack.

"Maybe I read you wrong. I thought…. Do you think you could ever spend your life with someone like me? I mean, marriage?" Jack shifted from one foot to another. "Cos if you do, there could be a double celebration next Saturday at 3pm." He watched for a reaction.

Ianto didn't quite realise what Jack was saying. "Of course I could spend my life with you. I think I told you that," he muttered. " And I'd like to go to the blessing with you," he had completely missed what Jack was trying to put forward.

"But would you leave as my husband?"

Ianto froze, his mouth slightly open, he blinked. "What... what do you mean?"

Jack took Ianto's left hand and went down on one knee. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Ianto opened his mouth to reply and for his first couple of attempts there was silence. "Y..yes."

Jack stood, taking the younger man into his arms. Then he turned him around, taking him outside the office. "Hey, Ianto and I are getting married next Saturday."

Tosh clapped. Gwen frowned and Owen shook his head.

"About bloody time, Harkness."

Jack smiled.

Ianto was still stunned, he could vaguely hear them talking, but all he could think of was that he had to tell Rhi and that she was going to flip because there as only a week to get things ready.

Jack looked at Ianto, kissing him on the temple. "It's a bit of a shock I know, but please, say something."

What came out of Ianto's mouth next really couldn't be classed as a word but it was something, then after a deep breath. "I need to sit down."

Jack lead him back into the office and Ianto sat down. Jack's face shone with pride and happiness. "Daniel will be so happy. It was his suggestion. I'm glad he said something. Aren't you?"

Ianto took a deep breath. "Yeah." He nodded and rubbed his face. "We really are getting married."

"Yep, in a week. So, shopping. Invitations. Clothes. Shall we combine the reception with Daniel? I ought to call him and check." Jack was like a kid in a sweet shop.

"I don't know." Ianto had never done this before. He still couldn't get over the whole getting married thing. "I have to call my sister, she can come can't she?"

"Of course. I almost forgot about your family. Will you call her or go round? I can come, if you want some support." Jack smiled.

" I need to go round, she'll kill me if i call her" he sat back in the chair " I think i should go tell her now

"You sure. I can come with you." Jack watched as Ianto stood up and looked around the office. "Your coats down in the kitchen

"I better go on my own, let it sink in," _For both of us_, he added in his head. "I'll try not to be long." he looked at Jack.

"I understand." But he really didn't. "Will Johnny be there?"

"I don't know, I think he is working, but I don't know," he took a deep breath. "Right," he looked at Jack and kissed him. "I won't be long."

"Take as long as you like. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

" Good," he smiled and walked back down to the kitchen, pulling on his coat. Then he turned to Jack. " Come with me, please." he suddenly changed his mind.

Jack was beside him in a flash, a smile on his face. "I was hoping you'd change your mind. It'll be okay. Rhiannon only wants what's best for you." Jack took Ianto's hand. "She knows how much we love each other."

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to prepare myself for the high pitched screaming and then the questions."

"I'll be there every step of the way. Once it sinks in, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be, too. Come on, let's just go and get it over and done." Ianto was nervous, really nervous, he squeezed Jack's hand tightly to try and calm down.

"Just relax. Breath. It'll be fine." Jack shook his head and smiled. "I'll drive."

"Yeah, good idea. I think I may actually cause an accident if I drove." Ianto laughed nervously.

Jack shook his head fondly. "And we wouldn't want that, would we? Don't want you being wheeled down the aisle. Besides, it'll ruin our wedding night." He laughed.

Ianto laughed. "Yeah, it would," he nodded and walked up to the SUV with Jack and got in the passenger side. Putting his safety belt on, Ianto waiting for Jack to get in.

"I'll take it slow, let you compose yourself." He watched the younger man while he drove. "Rhi will be pleased, you know. We get on really well, I think. Don't you?"

"Yeah, you do get on really well," he nodded. "I'm not worried about that, I'm not I'm just nervous."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's thigh. "Don't be. It'll be fine. Trust me." They drove on until they came to Rhiannon's estate.

Jack looked across at Ianto. "You look really pale. Are you okay? We can do this tomorrow, or by phone."

"No, I'm okay," he shook his head. "We need to do this now." Ianto felt like he was going to pass out. Rhi was the only family he had.

"I'm with you every step of the way, remember that. We're in this together." Jack stopped the car and turned off the engine. He turned to Ianto. "Let's do it, Yan."

They both got out, walked up to the front door and Jack rung the bell.

Ianto closed his eyes and opened them when the door opened. "Hey, Rhi" he smiled brightly.

"Ianto. Jack. This is a surprise." She moved aside and let them in. Once in the living room, she said. "What's wrong? Why didn't you phone and let me know you were coming."

"Please," said Jack in his calmest voice. "Sit, Ianto….we have something to tell you."

"Oh my Lord. What is it? Are you ill?"

"No! Jack and I are getting married next Saturday and we want you, Johnny and the kids to come." Ianto blurted out and then took a deep breath.

"Getting married? You and Jack?" Rhi looked from one man to the other. "Like, husband and husband?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Daniel, a boy I put through school is joining with his partner. He suggested I ought to marry Ianto, cos he makes good coffee," Jack joked. "But, you know I love him. I want to be with him for the rest of his life."

Ianto just nodded along to what Jack said. He didn't know what else to say, he was still expecting Rhi to kick off.

I know how Ianto really feels about you, Jack. Do you love him as much as he loves you?""Yes, I do. I will never, ever hurt him. I promise to make him happy. I think he is happy, don't you?"Rhi smiled. "The happiest I've seen him in years."

Ianto looked at both of them as they talked about him as if he wasn't there and if he was honest, he was glad. "I'll make some coffee then, shall I?"

Rhiannon smiled. "No, you two sit and talk. I'll do it." Getting up, Rhi kissed her brother and Jack on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Phew," said Jack. "That went rather well." He patted Ianto on the arm.

Ianto sat down next to Jack. "It went better then I expected."

Jack smiled, kissing him on the lips. "I told you it would."

Rhi came back into the living room just as they kissed, but neither men noticed her. She smiled. "Er hum. Kettles on. Black, isn't it, Jack, your coffee?"

Jack smiled. Not in the least embarrassed. "Yes, thanks."

Ianto was slightly more embarrassed, he still hadn't gotten used to the whole relationship thing in front of his big sister. "Thanks, Rhi" he smiled.

Jack watched as Rhiannon went back into the kitchen at the sound of the kettle turning off. He smiled at the blushing Ianto. "You kill me sometimes. We fool around all the time in front of Owen and the others, but here you blush like a school boy." Pulling the young Welshman to him he kissed Ianto on the top of the head.

"It's my sister," he muttered. "You know, family, it's different," he shrugged.

Jack just laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

ALEPGALW Chapter 19

It was silent for a few seconds then.

"Don't laugh, Jack," he leaned on him. "She brought me up, you know. It's weird."

"Sorry, but the look on your face is priceless."

They parted.

Rhiannon entered the room carrying a tray with three cups and a plate of biscuits on it., placing it on the low coffee table.

"Can I….help with the wedding? Is it called a wedding then?" She shrugged, not knowing.

Ianto looked at Jack, he knew a lot more about the topic than he would let on to him. "Jack's the best one to answer your questions."

Jack smiled. "It's a civil partnership. We can use the same service as a mixed sex marriage. They don't usually say 'by the power invested in me', cos it isn't. But, I still think we're a married couple and husband and husband."

Rhi smiled. "Can Micha be a bridesmaid, then?"

Jack nodded. "That was my next question."

Ianto smiled as they talked about the 'wedding'. He was content to just sit there and drink his coffee, thinking about what his wedding to Jack would be like. Him, Jack a beach. Somewhere hot.

Right. Cardiff Bay.

"The guy I put through school is marrying his partner, Graeme, as I said. It would be perfect for us, too." He took Ianto's free hand in his. "It'll be perfect."

Ianto smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Yeah it will be," he finished his coffee and put the cup on the table. He was glad he'd asked Jack to come with him He knew how to talk to Rhi in a way that he couldn't.

"We wedding is at 3pm, so, how about you all arrive around 2pm and we can all get together before hand and go from there?" said Jack, standing. "I'll send along a dress for Micha, if that's okay."

Rhi nodded. "She'd love that. Apricot is her favourite colour right now."

"Apricot it is."

Ianto saw him standing and stood as well. "David and Johnny will be there too, won't they? He asked.

"Of course."

Ianto smiled and picked his coat up.

Jack kissed Rhi on the cheek. "Why don't you and Micha join us about 4pm on Friday. We can do a bit of shopping." He touched his nose. "Flowers and whatnot for the guests."

"She'll love that."

Ianto rolled his eyes and walked to the door opening it. "I'll see you soon, Rhi," he smiled at his sister and stepped over the door step, glancing around.

"Johnny isn't due home for another 2 hours," she told him.

Jack just smiled, shaking his head.

"I wasn't looking for Johnny, Rhi. He doesn't scare me." Ianto walked down the steps to the car and waited for Jack.

"But he is scared what he thinks about us," admitted Jack. "Break it gently to him, please."

"No," Ianto turned to him. "Tell Johnny I'll see him down the Kings Head tonight at 8pm." Ianto told his sister. He was going to face it head on. No more being afraid to let everyone know about him and Jack.

Jack's chest billowed with pride. _God, I love that man! _he thought.

Rhi nodded and smiled. "See you soon."

Ianto took Jack's hand as he stood beside him. "No more hiding who we are."

Jack squeezed his hand gently. "I'm proud of you, Yan. It means a lot to me. To us." He looked Ianto in the eye. "You want company tonight?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks" He smiled. "This is the one thing I need to do alone, but thanks for offering." Ianto leaned over, kissing him.

"Getting brave now aren't we?" Jack joked. "You know deep down, Johnny loves you, too. I'm sure he'll be delighted."


	20. Chapter 20

ALRPGALW Chapter 20

"Ianto thought for a moment. "True, but if he didn't," he shrugged.

"I'll be waiting for you at the Hub. I'll keep your side of the bed warm." He kissed his temple.

"Good."

Around 6.30pm, Ianto took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

"I'll see you soon. I won't be back late." He smiled and kissed him. He tried to stop his heart from racing.

"You'll be fine. Just act natural. He'll want to please Rhiannon." Jack kissed him back. "Go get him, Tiger. Grrrr."

Ianto laughed. "Thanks, Jack." He checked himself in the mirror. "Love you." Then he quickly jogged up the steps to a pub near the Hub. He walked in, looking around for Johnny.

Johnny was stood by the fruit machine. He spied Ianto and waved him over. "Rhi said you wanted to talk to me. Couldn't you do that round ours? Still….get's me out I suppose."

Ianto put his hands in his pockets and looked at the bar. "Can I get you a drink?" he smiled.

"Yeah, why not. You earn more than me. I'll have a pint of Strongbow." Johnny twisted to look at Ianto. "Now, you gonna tell me what this is all about or have I got to phone Rhi?"

"Jack and I are getting married next Saturday." He walked to the bar quickly, ordering a Strongbow and a shot of whisky for himself.

Johnny stood there, mouth wide open until Ianto returned with the drinks.

"You're marrying Jack? Your boss, Jack?" a smile crept across his face. "Well I'll be. Well done you. A promotion then, is it?"

Ianto turned and handed him the cider. "No, not a promotion. It isn't like that, Johnny. I'm not sleeping with Jack to get a promotion. I love him."

Johnny took a sip from his glass. "And does Mr Congeniality love you? I know how you feel about him, but does he feel the same. Love I mean?"

"Yes he does," Ianto downed the whisky. "He says he does and I believe him."

Johnny watched him for a long moment. "I appreciate you manning up and telling' me yourself, but where's Jack? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Because I wanted to come on my own. Wanted to talk to you on my own. Jack was with me when I told Rhi."

"Now I know what she's all excited about. Says Micha will be thrilled come Friday. She a bridesmaid, then? Mmm, bet she is." Johnny drank some more. "Shall I get another round in? You can call Jack if you want. I'd like to buy my future brother-in-law a drink." He smiled at Ianto, then hugged him. "Congratulations, gay boy," he joked.

Ianto punched him lightly in the arm. "No, I think I'll leave Jack for tonight." He quite liked the thought of going home to him. "But I will have another whisky." He smiled at Johnny.

Johnny went to the bar and ordered another round. He was smiling to himself. Maybe this wedding would be a good thing for Ianto. He had an unhappy childhood, Rhi had told him that. It was about time happiness came into his life and Jack seemed to be it.

An hour later, Johnny took Ianto's mobile phone from his inside jacket pocket.

"Whatta ya gonna do?" asked an inebriated Ianto.

"You're in no fit state to drive home, I'm texting Jack to come and get you."

Johnny wrote the text;

_Ianto in no fit state to get home on his own. Please come and get him. We're in the Terra Nova, down stair. Johnny_

He found Jack's name and sent the message. A few minutes later, he received a reply;

_On my way. Thanks Jack_

Johnny waited until he saw Jack approaching the pub before he stood up and helped Ianto to his feet.

"Sorry," said Johnny. "We got carried away. Congratulations on your wedding announcement."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

Taking Ianto by the arm, Jack guided him outside. "Are you gonna be okay?" Jack asked Johnny.

"Me? Yep, I'm fine. He was drinking whisky. One at the bar and one at the table," he smiled.

"Safe journey home, Johnny and thanks again."

Johnny left as Jack helped Ianto down to the tourist office.

Once in the Hub, Jack sat Ianto on the battered old couch while he made him a strong, black coffee. He placed it in Ianto's hand and sat next to him.

"Did you have a good evening?"

Ianto nodded, smiling.

"Johnny was okay about us getting married."

Again Ianto nodded.

"You gonna throw up?"

Another nod.

Jack leaned over, grabbed the waste bin and put it in front of Ianto. He was sick for about five minutes and then laid his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry."

Jack kissed his forehead. "It's okay."

"I just can't drink."

"Shandy at our wedding then."

"No! I'll be peeing all night."

Jack laughed. "Let's get you to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

ALRPGALW Chapter 21

Ianto's head was throbbing when he woke up next morning. He turned over and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Never again. Please, don't ever let me drink again, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Ever?"

"Mmm, not that much, anyway."

"Shandy at our wedding then?"

"No!" Ianto laughed. "I'll be peeing all night."

"Mmm, can't have that, can we?"

Ianto snuggled closer. "Is it time to get up?"

Jack lifted his head and looked at his watch on the small night stand. "Another hour."

"Good."

Jack smiled. "Too much Dutch courage."

"I really thought he was going to oppose the wedding." Ianto yawned. "Just goes to show how wrong I was."

Jack kissed his forehead. "Johnny's not so bad after all."

"No." Ianto twisted in Jack's arms. "Thanks for saying you'd let Micha be a bridesmaid."

"I should have thought of it."

"I know this is a dumb question, but do you wanna move into my flat after the wedding?" Ianto waited for a reply. "We don't have to be here 24/7, do we?"

Silence.

"Jack?"

"I….have a house, Yan."

"A house?"

"Yeah. It's old, but well maintained."

"You never said."

"We could move there, if you want."

"Can I see it first?"

"Of course. We can go there this morning."

"Where is it?"

"Just off Newport Road."

"Those houses are huge!"

"Three floors, with a basement," Jack told him.

"Wow. How long have you owned it?"

"The 1940's"

"You are full of surprises, Jack." He leaned in, kissing his lips.

Jack pulled him closer, prolonging the kiss.

Ianto broke free. "No, Jack. My head's throbbing."

"I don't wanna make love to your head, Yan," then he added, "But on second thoughts…."

Ianto giggled and climbing over Jack, got out of bed. "Oh, no you don't. Not this morning. Maybe later," he teased.

Jack tried to grab his arm, but Ianto was too quick and headed for the bathroom.

Jack heard the toilet flush and then the shower start. He got out of bed and went to join his young lover.

"Save water. Shower with a friend."

He kissed the back of Ianto's neck.

"Oi! We'll have none of that, Captain Harkness, if you please."

"Oh, I please."

"Jack!"

Jack laughed, lathering his hand and running it down Ianto's back. "Me thinks you duth protest too much."

"Mmm, maybe. Oh, that's good."

They made love in the shower.


	22. Chapter 22

ALRPGALW Chapter 22

It was three days before the double wedding and Jack was in town buying gifts for Daniel and Graeme and a special one for his husband to be. As he walked back to the car, his phone rang.

"Ianto, hi," he said, smiling.

"Jack, I was wondering if we could go see your house today."

"Arh, I did say we'd go a couple of days ago. Sorry." He thought for a moment. "I'll swing by and pick you up in twenty minutes, okay?"

"I'll be waiting by the Water Tower. See you in twenty."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Jack hung up and pocketing his phone, got into the SUV and started the engine. He backed out of the parking space and headed back to the Bay. Jack smiled at the thought of showing Ianto the house. His stomach turned over at the thought of him not liking it.

As he came up to the traffic lights by the Millennium Centre, Jack could see Ianto standing by the secret lift. Stopping in front of him, Jack smiled as Ianto got into the car.

"Have a good time shopping?

"Yep." he tilted his head to the back seat.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You did, didn't you?"

Jack just smiled. "No peeking."

"You know me, Jack. I'm not one to spoil a surprise." He smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know you alright." He shook his head fondly.

They exchanged a knowing smile.

"Okay. Let's go look at 'our' house."

"I like the sound of that."

"Mmm, me too." Jack looked at the road ahead and then back at Ianto. "If there's anything you wanna change, just let me know, okay?"

Smiling, Ianto nodded.

Jack drove them around the outskirts of the City Centre and down Newport Road. Halfway down, Jack turned off to the left and after a few minutes, stopped outside a large Victorian detached house. He turned off the engine and turned to Ianto.

"We're here."

The three foot brick wall on either side of the gate was clean and well kept as was the iron gate. The path lead to a blue front door. Ianto just stood looking at it, while Jack unlocked the front door.

"You coming inside?"

"Huh? Yeah, just….looking."

Jack shook his head fondly.

Once inside, Jack showed Ianto into the main living room. The ceilings were high and the fireplace was huge.

"Wow! I love it!"

"Good. Wanna see the dinning room?"

'Dinning room' mouthed Ianto. He nodded and Jack led on.

There was a large oval table, that could easily seat ten people. A dresser filled with fine china a glass ware stood on one side of the room. There was a cabinet against the other wall with silver platters and serving spoons on it.

"Through here is the kitchen."

Ianto's jaw dropped. "An arga! Mam used to have one of those."

"It has an out house filled with garden equipment, not a toilet, I might add. There are five bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs and a cloakroom off the kitchen. The garden out back is quite spacious and you've seen the front garden."

"It's….massive."

"Too big for us?"

Ianto turned to Jack, rushing into his arms. "No. It's perfect for us."

"I was hoping you'd say that. We can start moving your stuff here anytime you want. From your flat I mean.""Don't you want me to sell it fully furnished?"

"Not if you want to keep any of it. Not all the rooms upstairs are full of furniture. You can put chairs, tables, sofa's even, up there."

"I'd like that. Something of mine here, too."

"It's all yours now, Yan." Jack said, kissing him. "Wanna try out the bed in the master bedroom?"

In answer, Ianto ran up the stairs and sort it out.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"


	23. Chapter 23

ALRPGALW Chapter 23

After they had made love, Jack and Ianto lay in each others arms.

"Have you lived here with anyone else, only I noticed the lace on the dresser and the other frilly bits."

Jack put his chin on the top of Ianto's head. "You know I have a past, right?"

"Yes, and I told you, I accept that."

"I lived here with my wife, Eloise."

"Did you have any children?"

"No, she couldn't carry them to term."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe it was for the best."

"And she knew about you being immortal?"

Jack nodded. "Couldn't keep a thing like that from her."

Jack could see Ianto wanted to ask the question.

"She died 9 years into the marriage."

"I'm sorry," Ianto said again.

"During childbirth. They both died."

Ianto looked away.

Jack rubbed his hand. "It's okay. It's something I have to get used to."

"I was never quite sure if I wanted children. The thought of having them scared me." He turned in Jack's arms. "A lot of things used to scare me. But not anymore."

"So now you want kids?"

Ianto laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I can, you know."

"It might grow up with only one father. That wouldn't be fair….to either of you."

Jack changed the subject. "You wanna take a bath? It's huge and the taps are in the middle."

Ianto smiled. "With you? Yes."

They got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Huge," said Ianto. "An elephant could take a bath in that!"

"Cute, Ianto, real cute."

Putting in the plug, Ianto turned on the taps until the water was just right.

Both men got into the bath. Jack sat with his back against the side and Ianto got in, sitting between his legs.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," Ianto told Jack.

"We can't stay too much longer. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Did you get Micha's dress?"

"Yes, I did. Apricot, just like Rhiannon said."

"They'll both be thrilled. Rhiannon is excited about helping out." Ianto laughed. "She'd have me walking down the aisle carrying a bouquet."

Jack clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Now there's an idea."

"No, Jack!"

They finished bathing and then dressed ready to head back to the Hub. They were both in good moods as they entered through the cog door.

"The happy wanderers return," said Owen.

"We had things to do," explained Jack.

"Yeah, each other," joked Owen.

Ianto blushed.

"Actually, I bought Ianto's niece a bridesmaids dress. A gift for Daniel and Graeme and….""And?" asked Ianto.

"And none of your business," Jack told him.

The girls laughed.

"I'm off to make coffee. Decaf for Jack."

"Oh, Ianto, you wound me."

"Huh. As if."

Taking the bags up to his office, Jack put the gifts for the other couple and Ianto's niece in the corner, out of harms way. He put the other bag and box on the desk. He looked inside the bag.. Nestled in white tissue paper was a red silk cravat and a matching silk handkerchief. Jack smiled, then looked out the door to see where Ianto was. He was still busy making coffee. Lifting the white box onto his chair, Jack opened it and looked at the slate grey, three piece pinstriped suit inside. The jacket was three quarter length. There was also an ivory coloured shirt. They were his wedding present to Ianto. To be worn for the wedding. "You will look stunning in these," he said, under his breath.

As Jack put the boxes down in the bunker, he heard Ianto coming up the stairs to the office with his coffee. He quickly climbed the ladder back into the office, just as Ianto came over the threshold.

"Arh, coffee. Just what I could do with right now."

Ianto smiled. "There's more if you want it."

Jack returned the smile. "That's what I like to hear."

"Can I ask what you got Daniel and Graeme?"

"Well, you'll laugh, but it's a standing joke with us. I got them matching robes, with their initials on."

"Okay."

Ianto put Jack's favourite blue and white cup on the desk and then sat down. "Did you get me anything?"

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not fallin' for that. What ever else I got, will remain a secret until I wish to reveal it." Jack sat in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head, smiling at his lover.

"Spoil sport."

"Oh, yeah."


	24. Chapter 24

ALRPGALW Chapter 24

"So, tomorrow we meet with your sister and talk flowers and buffet, is that right?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what Daniel has plans or if we're even in the same room as them."

"We can always go there and check it out tomorrow with Rhiannon. Get a feel for the place so to speak." Jack had a glint in his eye. "Check out the bridal suite. I hear they have two or three you can choose from."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan." Ianto smiled. "Did we tell Rhi what time we'd be there? I can't remember."

Jack nodded. "I hope you don't mind. I called her while I was shopping." Jack sipped his coffee. "About 11am."

"Okay." Ianto relaxed. "So….that white box….

Jack laughed.

"You're not going tell me."

"No way."

Ianto shrugged, drinking his coffee. "Okay." He stood. "Best get some work done. There's plenty to do down the archives."

"Yan, Daniel might be dropping by later. I thought we could all go out to dinner tonight."

Ianto turned. "I'd like that. I could get to know him a little better and meet Graeme." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"See you later." He walked back to stand beside Jack, kissing him on the lips.

As Ianto walked away, Jack went to grab him.

"Come and find me later," Ianto told him, going through the door.

Jack laughed. "Oh, yeah,"

Picking up his cup, Jack finished his coffee and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He placed his cup on the side and went to speak with Owen.

"Hi, boss."

"Owen." Jack leaned against the counter. "I need someone to stand up for me at the wedding and hold Ianto's ring. I was wondering if you would do me the honour."

"Me?" Owen looked surprised. "Yeah, of course." He smiled. "Thanks."

"He told me how you stood by him after Lisa. He said you saved his life."

Owen looked at the floor. "What exactly did he tell you?"

Jack sighed. "Tablets. Drink. Being unconscious. You stayed with him."

"I just happened to be there at the right time."

"I'm glad you were."

Owen smiled. "Yeah, so am I." He moved closer to Jack. "He wasn't going to kill himself, you know. He….was in a lot of pain. The tablets helped and the booze helped the tablets go down easier. It just all snowballed."

Jack nodded. "I know. He told me everything."

"Good. I'm glad he did."

"I should have gone round to see him. I know that. But….I couldn't. Being his boss. After what he did….I couldn't.""He understood that."

"Did he? I wonder. I still wonder."

"Have you asked him?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Then maybe you ought to."

"Yeah." Jack moved towards the stairs.

"And just be careful how you word it. You're getting married in a few days. Don't ruin it."

"I won't."

Jack went back up to his office and sat at his desk, his elbows on the desk, his chin resting on his hands. He opened his drawer and took out a picture that was taken of him and Ianto. Their arms were around each other. Both smiling. Jack smiled, running a thumb over Ianto's face.

"I'm sorry, Yan. I should have come over. I just couldn't. I loved you so much, but you betrayed us."

"It wasn't intentional," came Ianto's voice from the door.

Jack's head flew up. "Ianto! I thought…." He put the photo back in the top drawer and stood up. "I know it wasn't. I had the others to consider."

"I'm not blaming you, Jack. I know what I did was wrong. I've been trying ever since to make up for it."

"And you have."

Ianto nodded. "If I could turn back the clock and change what I did, I would. But I can't. Lisa's dead and it was my fault. I was naive. Nothing could have saved her. I know that now."

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you understand why I didn't come round to see you during your suspension?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

"Was I right to stay away?"

"Yes."

"Would you have, if our roles were reversed?"

"Yes." Ianto walked further into the room, holding out a file. "I forgot to give you this. It needs to be signed and sent off today."

Jack took the folder, touching the younger man's hand. "Thank you."

Ianto turned to leave.

"I never really stopped trusting you. Not really."

Ianto turned. "I know."

"And I never will."

"Nothing's changed, Jack. I still love you. I still want to marry you. And I want to know what's in that white box." He smiled.

"No way."

Jack pulled him into his arms and they embraced.

"Not until Saturday."

Daniel arrived just after lunch and Jack went into Jack's office. Ianto made coffee and took it up and then sat with then

"Graeme wanted to come with me, but I told him I was shopping for his wedding gift. Oh, the white lies we tell." He laughed.

"You haven't told him anything about me, then?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I thought it best not too."

"Good. Plenty of time for that."

"So, are you two all ready for Saturday?"

"Almost.""I can't stay long. Graeme will get suspicious." He laughed.

"I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't thank you enough for what you've dome for me over the years, Jack."

"You don't have to. It was my pleasure. Watching you grow into a man made me proud."

Jack stood.

Daniel stood up and hugged Jack. "He can't wait to meet the man who changed my life."

"I was only glad I was there to help."

Ianto watched the two men, pride swelling in his heart for Jack.

"Text me later. Let me know where we're meeting up."

"I will. Bye Ianto."

"Bye."

After Daniel had left, Ianto took Jack's hand in his. "You really changed his life. I'm so proud of you."

"Everyone deserves a chance in life."

Ianto took the cups down to the kitchen and then did three hours in the tourist office.

Jack got a text from Daniel just as Ianto was coming back through the cog door.

As they got ready to go out for dinner with Daniel and Graeme, Jack and Ianto chatted about the flowers and food they'd like at the reception.

"Roses are nice," said Ianto. "They look and smell nice."

Jack nodded. "What colour?"

"Apricot and White, maybe. To match Micha's dress."

"Perfect. And the food?"

"I don't know. A buffet."

"Subway special platters."

Ianto laughed. "Rhiannon will know of somewhere."

"Right," said Jack. "I'm ready."

"Good, so am I."

"We're meeting Daniel and Graeme in the Terra Nova."

"Fine."

They climbed the ladder out of their quarters below Jack's office and down the stairs to the main Hub. Going through the cog door, they made their way to the lift and up to the information centre. Once outside, Jack took Ianto's hand in his. At one time, it would have worried Ianto to be seen in public holding Jack's hand, but it seemed natural to him now. Like breathing.

They walked up the steps from the boardwalk and over to the Terra Nova pub and restaurant. Daniel and Graeme were already there.

Daniel got up and net Jack as they walked through the door.

They hugged. "Good to see you again, Jack."

"You, too."

Ianto and Daniel shook hands.

"Jack, Ianto, this is Graeme."

All three shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you," said Jack.

"All good I hope," said Graeme.

"Mmm, mostly," Jack joked.

"Okay, would you like a drink or shall we go on to a restaurant and have drinks there?" asked Daniel.

"Go on, I think," said Jack.

Grabbing a taxi from outside Subway, they went into town and the new French restaurant that had just opened near St David's Hall.

They spent a pleasant evening there, laughing and chatting about the day they would all get married.

"I think there are two rooms on a Saturday. We're all at 3pm. I thought maybe a joint reception," he looked at Ianto, "but that's entirely up to you."

Ianto smiled. "That would be great. My sister is going to help us with the arrangements. We're meeting with her tomorrow morning."

"That's perfect," said Daniel. "We're rubbish at arranging things like this." He turned to Graeme, taking hold of his hand.

"Thank goodness for big sisters," said Ianto, smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

ALRPGALW Chapter 25

Ianto felt at ease in Daniel's company and was loathed to admit that he did feel pangs of jealousy when he first saw him with Jack. He knew that Jack would never cheat on him, but his head ruled his heart sometimes and sometimes it was wrong. But Ianto was never afraid to admit it. He smiled to himself, gaining confidence.

"I….we were thinking," began Ianto. "It would be nice if we had the same room for the reception. If it's okay with your two, that is."

Jack smiled.

Daniel looked at Graeme, who nodded.

"We'd love to. Thanks."

Ianto smiled. "We'll arrange it with my sister. She'll be in her element." He laughed. "We were thinking maybe Apricot and White Roses."

"Perfect," said Graeme. "My favourite flower."

"Good, that's one thing less for everyone to worry about." Ianto looked at Jack. "We were also thinking about food. Maybe a buffet."

"Ideal."

Ianto's smile spread. "Good."

"Did you say you were having a bridesmaid?"

Ianto nodded. "My niece. She's 7."

Graeme smiled.

Daniel turned to Jack. "Are you going back to your quarters for the wedding night or are you staying at the St David's Hotel?"

"We were going to look at the suites tomorrow. We're taking Rhiannon there so she can size up the hall for flowers." He winked at Ianto.

"We have a nice room anyway, so we're staying where we are. But you should stay there. Enjoy yourselves." Daniel smiled. "Don't want either of you damaging yourselves trying to get down that ladder now, do we?"

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled.

"Jack!"

"What?" he had a glint in his blue eyes. "Daniel knows me."

"Mmm, that I do."

"So," began Ianto, turning to Daniel and Graeme. "Tell me a bit about yourselves. Where did you meet?"

"In A&E actually. I was the attending physician and Graeme was brought in after a car accident about three years ago. "We….just hit it off. I asked him out," he shrugged "And here we are."

"What do you specialise in?"

"General medicine. I couldn't decide. Drove Jack mental." He smiled. "I like the idea of helping everyone."

"I picked up a few pointers…." began Ianto, then he looked at his hands and then at Jack.

"Ianto looked after a friend." Jack smiled, taking his hand in his. "He makes a good nurse."

Ianto mouthed, 'Thank you'

"So, Ianto, what do you think of the Hub? Awesome place, no?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, it is. Very impressive."

"Jack tells me you're an archivist. Bet there's plenty to do."

"Things come in almost daily. I spend at least three to four hours down there most days. I also work in the tourist office."

Graeme smiled. "I can see how you'd be an asset there."

"Ianto has a way at putting people at ease," Jack said. "It must be those beautiful Welsh vowels."

"So, are you two looking forward to tying the knot as it were?"

"I….just want us to be together," said Ianto. "It's all I've ever wanted."

"Is that right you were straight when you joined Torchwood?" asked Daniel. "I never know whether or not to believe what Jack tells me."

"Yes, I was. Well sort of. I fell in love with Jack on the night we met, I just didn't understand those feelings. Tried to put them at the back of my mind. Difficult when I saw him everyday." He smiled. "It took me a while to actually tell Jack."

"You don't mind us talking about it, do you? If you do…."

"No, I don't mind in the least."

"Maybe we could carry this conversation on in a pub. The waiter is giving us funny looks."

"I think we've outstayed our welcome."

"I'm not surprised. Look at the time."

Paying the bill, Jack led the way out to the nearest pub.

"Okay, what'll you have? Ianto."

"Beer, please."

"Daniel?"

"Two lagers for us, please."

The three men got a table while Jack got the drinks.

When they were seated, Ianto turned to Daniel. "I have to admit, I was a bit jealous of you the other day." He smiled. "Sorry." He began to wring his hands.

Daniel placed his hand over Ianto's. "It's okay. Jack helped me when no one else would. I owe him a lot. But there was never anything between us. I love him, yes, but like a father." He smiled. "But don't tell him that."

Jack came back with a tray of drinks. "What are you two chatting about?"

"Oh, this, that, you." Daniel told him.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Giving out the drinks, he added, "All good, I hope."

They all laughed.

"Right." Jack smiled. "I better take that as a yes."

They spent the next hour or so chatting and making plans for their big day. At 11pm, Jack decided it was time to make a move.

"You're more than welcome to join us tomorrow. Around 11.15am."

Daniel nodded. "We'll be there."

They all hugged. Daniel and Graeme walked off towards the St David's Hotel and Jack and Ianto went to the tourist office.

Once in the Hub, Ianto quickly cleared up while Jack checked for Rift alerts.

"That's what I like to see," Jack said to Ianto. "All nice and quiet."

Ianto smiled. "Before we go and pick Rhi up tomorrow, I need to go into town."

"Okay."

"Alone."

"Okay."

Jack didn't ask any questions. The look on Ianto's face asked him not to.

"I'll only be an hour."

"Fine. I'll be waiting here when you get back."

"I could get the bus in and you could come pick me up." Suggested the younger man.

"Okay. How about from the station? It's easy for me to get to."

"Fine."

Putting the bin bag in the kitchen, Ianto followed Jack up to his office and down to the bedroom below, for a night of lovemaking.


	26. Chapter 26

ALRPGALW Chapter 26

Ianto rose early the next morning, making himself and Jack, coffee and a bacon roll. Then he made sure that everything was shipshape for when the rest of the team came in.

Jack stood in the doorway of his office, watching the younger man move around the Hub as if possessed. He smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was that this young man fell in love with him.

Ianto finally looked up and waved at the older man. "Be going in a few minutes. I want to get in early."

"Okay. Have a good time." He winked and went into his office.

Ianto was going to get Jack's wedding gift. He'd seen it a few days before, but had to leave it as Jack was with him at the time. They were buying another gift.

After going up in the secret lift, Ianto walked over to the bus stop. The Number 6 bendy bus pulled up and Ianto bought a ticket and went and sat down.

As soon as Ianto had left the Hub, Jack went down into their quarters and brought up the white box. Carrying it down to where Gwen and Tosh were stood, he open the box an took out the suit.

"Oh, he'll look very handsome in that," said Tosh, touching the jacket.

"Yes he will," replied Jack, smiling. "I bought him a shirt to match the bridesmaids dress."

"Where's he off to now then?" asked Owen.

"Shopping." He put the suit back and closed the box. "I'm gonna put this down in my locker in the shooting range. Don't want him snooping around when I'm not looking." Then he was gone.

Ianto got off the bus outside the New Theatre and walked through to Queen Street. Walking over to the New St David's Shopping Centre, he went inside.

Once in, he headed for the jewellers.

A few days before, he and Jack were looking at bracelets for Micha for being their bridesmaid. That's when Ianto spied the ring. Two tone gold. Mainly yellow gold with a white gold twist in the middle that turned. Ianto fell in love with it, and had to have it for Jack. He was also going to buy him a special shirt for the occasion.

He'd checked and rechecked the finger measurements on the Hub's computers and came to the conclusion that Jack's ring finger was a size V. Going to the shop, Ianto pointed out the ring to the assistant.

"What size would you like, sir?"

"V, please."

The shop assistant went into the back room. He came back with a small white box. Ianto sighed with relief.

"This is the last one in your size, sir."

Ianto smiled. "It's not for me."

"Shall I gift wrap it for you, sir?"

"No, thank you. It's for Saturday." The assistant smiled and rang up the amount on the till.

Ianto was pleased with his purchase and moved on to buy the shirt. The shop was at the other end of the Centre and Ianto could cut through to the Train Station across St Mary Street after.

He'd brought along a Wilkinson's plastic bag, so Jack wouldn't know that he'd been to the shirt shop. He had to keep a watch on his lover, or he'd tumble to what was in the bag. Jack was like a child where gifts and presents were concerned.

Walking across St Mary Street, Ianto saw the man selling the Big Issue. As per usual, Ianto gave him £1, but didn't take the magazine.

"Have a good day, mate."

The young man called after him.

Ianto waved back and kept walking.

Once outside the back of the station, Ianto waited for Jack. He'd texted him as he left the Shopping Centre, so should be well on his way by now.

A few minutes later, the black SUV turned into the station and came to a halt beside Ianto. Jack smiled as the younger man walked round to the passenger side and got in.

"Off to pick up Rhiannon," said Jack, smiling. "Get what you wanted?" Jack indicated to the bag.

"Yeah. A few bibs and bobs for the kitchen and our quarters." He smiled.

As they drove out to Rhiannon's, there was a comfortable silence in the car. They didn't need to talk all the time. Words weren't always needed. They knew each other well.

Jack tooted the horn once they had parked outside Ianto's sister's house. Rhi came out, all smiles.

"She's gonna enjoy today, Yan."

"Her and me, both," he replied.

"Morning Rhi," said Jack.

"Jack."

Rhiannon got into the back seat.

"Ianto, you look well."

"He's just been shopping. Bibs and bobs," said Jack, laughing.

Ianto playfully dug him in the ribs with his finger. "Oi!"

"Onward to the St David's Hotel," said Jack, putting his foot down. "Time to get this wedding on the road."


	27. Chapter 27

ALRPGALW Chapter 27

As they approached the Hotel, Jack saw Daniel just going into the lobby. Parking the car, he helped Rhiannon out of the back seat and then escorted her and Ianto inside.

"Jack!" said Daniel, seeing them come through the front doors.

They embraced.

"I'd like you to meet Ianto's sister, Rhiannon."

"Very pleased to meet you," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"My very dear friend, Daniel. He and his partner are getting married at the same time as us. In a different Hall."

"Very pleased to meet you," said Rhiannon.

"Ianto tells me you are going to arrange the flowers and food for the reception."

Rhi nodded.

"Do you think you could do our Hall as well? We're sharing the reception Hall."

Rhi smiled. "I'd love to." She turned to her younger brother. "Have you decided on what food your having?"

Ianto looked at both Jack and Daniel, then nodded. "Yes, a buffet. Nothing too elaborate. Finger rolls. Snacks. Sandwiches. That sort of thing."

Rhi smiled. "I can do that. Now, the flowers.""Apricot and white roses. If we can get them."

"No problem. I'll get on to the florist now and then see about the food."

"Thanks," Ianto kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Okay," started Jack, "Where's Graeme?"

"Talking to the Hotel manager. We wanted to see how long we had the Hall."

They turned as Graeme approached. "We have until midnight."

Jack laughed. "Pumpkin time."

Ianto shook his head. "Trust you to think of that."

Graeme looked at Rhiannon.

"Oh, Graeme, this is my sister, Rhiannon."

They exchanged smiles.

"Need any help?" Graeme asked Rhi.

"Yes."

They went into the Hall where the reception was going to be held.

Daniel turned to Jack. "Got everything ready?"

"Almost. Still a few bit to iron out. But, we're well prepared," he looked at Ianto. "I'll get married in the nude if I have to."

Ianto shook his head. "Over my dead body."

"You wound me, Ianto Jones."

Daniel laughed.

"I bet he's a barrel of fun to live with."

"Most of the time," replied Ianto, smiling.

"Oh, you are cruising for a bruising." Jack tried to keep a straight face.

Daniel smiled at them both. "You make a cute couple.

"Cute?" said Ianto. "How can anyone call Jack Harkness, cute?"

Jack chased him into the Hall.

"What are you up too?" asked Rhiannon.

"Mmm, nothing," said Ianto.

"Good, then you can run me to the florist by the Shopping Centre. I think I can order flowers from him and they won't break the bank."

"Money is no object," said Jack.

"I know, but he's more likely to get them in."

"Arh."

Jack linked his arm through Rhiannon's. "I want to make it a very special day for hi," he said, looking back at Ianto. "Buy lots of roses. Dozens of them." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I will, Jack."

He handed he a wad of £20 notes. "Use it all, if you have to."

Rhiannon's mouth almost dropped open.

Ianto got into the SUV and drove back into town.

Jack, Daniel and Graeme chatted with the Hotel manager and a chef who said he could make them a cake for the happy occasion, as long as they didn't mind sharing.

"Fine by us," said Daniel.

"Mmm, and me." He smiled. "Let's keep it a surprise from Ianto."

The two men nodded.

Once in town, Ianto parked and then they went to the flower stall just outside the St David's Shopping Centre.

"Can I help you Madam?" asked the owner.

"I'd like to order Apricot and White roses for Saturday. As many as you can get," she added.

"What time would you like to pick them up?"

"The ceremony is at 3pm, so about 12pm."

"No problem. Would you like to leave a deposit?"

"I can pay for them now, if you like."

Ianto smiled at the man.

"Er, well, yes, that would be great." He got out his mobile phone. "Terry. Apricot and White roses, how much a bunch?" Pause. "£6 for 10 stems."

"Ten bunches," said Rhiannon.

"Van you bring 12 bunches for Saturday morning. They're paid for." Pause. "Yeah, to be picked up at 12pm. Thanks." He hung up and put his phone away. ""2 bunches on the 'ouse, lovely. A wedding, is it?"

"Yes," she said with pride.

Rhiannon paid for the flowers and gave the rest of the money back to Ianto. "I feel better you keeping 'old of it."

"I can't wait for Saturday," said Ianto.

"Will you….be changing your name to Jack's?"

"Between us, yes. Officially, no."

"So, Ianto Harkness, then?"

"Ianto Harkness-Jones, actually."

Rhi smiled "Sounds very posh."

They both laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

ALRPGALW Chapter 28

Saturday came around quicker than anyone imagined. Both Jack and Ianto were nervous, and it showed.

They woke up at 6am and lay in bed talking until they finally got up.

After taking a shower, Ianto went to the kitchen wearing nothing but Jack's greatcoat and made them coffee. Jack in the meantime, had already got Ianto's suit from his locker in the firing range and had hung it in Ianto's wardrobe.

By the time Ianto had made the coffee, Jack was sitting on the small couch in his office dressed in his boxers and t shirt.

Ianto smiled as he came through the office door with their coffee.

"Another 8 hours and we'll be officially married."

Ianto smiled, offering Jack his blue and white cup. "I can't wait."

"Do you have your vows written out?"

"No. They're in my head." He tapped his temple. "I memorised them."

Jack laughed. "Of course you did."

"You?"

"Every word."

They drank their coffee, got dressed and by 9am, Jack had driven them into town for breakfast. Ianto wanted to stay around the Bay, but Jack wanted to drive, so he could get his mind off how nervous he was.

When they got back to the Hub a couple of hours later, Jack took the suit he'd bought for Ianto out of the wardrobe and gave it to him, along with the shirt, tie and handkerchief.

"I love it!" exclaimed Ianto, feeling the jacket. "The shirt matches Micha's dress."

Jack nodded.

Ianto went to his cabinet, where he kept his shirts and ties. He took out the shirt he'd bought for Jack.

"This is for you. It seems small in comparison."

Jack opened the carrier bag. "Wow, the colour is perfect." He leaned forward kissing his husband-to-be. "Thank you."

Ianto sat on the bed and looked at Jack as he put the shirt on a hanger.

"We could always get dressed and go see Rhiannon." suggested Jack.

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that. She has to pick up the flowers at 12pm and the food is arriving at 2pm at the Hotel."

Jack smiled back. "What are we waiting for? Get that suit on, Ianto Jones. We've got a wedding to organise."

Twenty minutes later, they were walking into Rhi's living room. Micha had her dress on.

"Look, mam, my dress matches Uncle Ianto's shirt."

"So it does."

"Jack bought it for me and the suit. Everything, really."

"Ianto got me the shirt."

"You both look very handsome."

Johnny came into the room. Ianto was amazed at how elegant he looked in his grey suit and gold cravat.

"Rhi's idea," he said.

"You look great," said Ianto.

"It's almost 11.40am, shall we go and get the flowers?" Rhi asked Johnny.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "If we have to."

Rhi elbowed him in the side. "It's not everyday my little brother gets married. I want everything just right." She smiled at Ianto and then Jack. "Johnny will be taking the pictures. Is that okay?"

"Brilliant," said Ianto. "I never gave it a thought, to tell you the truth." He looked at Jack, who shook his head.

"Don't look at me, I didn't think of it either."

Johnny picked up his camera and they all left the house.

Calling at the flower stall, Jack helped put the roses in the back of the SUV, then drove them down to the St David's Hotel. Rhi put them in vases that had been provided and arranged them around the Hall. Once she had finished, Rhi stood back a surveyed her work.

"It looks really nice. I love roses. They smell beautiful."

"Ianto's idea," said Jack, looking at the younger man.

"Nearly time for the food to arrive," said Rhiannon. "I better make sure we have enough room for it all."

"All," said Ianto. "How much did you order?"

"Enough for two receptions and then some," came the reply.

Jack just smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

ALRPGALW Chapter 29

Owen had organised a DJ for the evening and was busy on the phone to him just before the ceremony started.

"Owen," called Ianto, getting something out of his pocket. "As Best Man, will you look after Jack's ring for me? He doesn't know he's getting one." He smiled.

"Course I will, mate. Now get in there and say you 'I do's'."

Ianto walked into the Hall and Jack was already waiting for him together with the Vicar. He smiled at Jack and then looked at the man who was to marry them. Then the ceremony began….

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the commitment which Ianto and Jack have made to each other and the love that they share for each other and those people here."

Owen stepped forward and put two rings in the Vicar's hand.

"Would you like to exchange vows?"

"Yes," said Jack. He cleared his voice, looking straight at Ianto, taking his hand in his own. "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for passing over all my foolish and weak traits, that you can't help but see. I love you for drawing out into the light my beauty, that no one else had looked quite far enough to see. I love you, Ianto." He smiled.

Ianto gave Jack nervous smile. "I love you because you dragged me from that dark place. You brought light back into my life. I love you because you only see good in me, where others might see imperfection. I love you for so many reasons, but the best one is because you are you. I love you for always being there for me, helping me along life's road. I love you in so many ways I can't show and will til my dying day. I love you, Jack"

The Vicar placed his open hand in front of them, with the rings in his palm.

Jack took the smaller of the two and placed it on Ianto's ring finger, then said. "With this ring I thee wed."

Ianto took the other ring, placing it on Jack's ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Jack pulled Ianto into a warm embrace, kissing him. "I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Love you, too."

Everyone clapped.

As Jack and Ianto walked from the Hall, they were holding hands. Daniel and Graeme were waiting to congratulate them.

"You are both looking very handsome," said Daniel, hugging them both.

Jack laughed. "So do you."

Ianto looked relieved. "I'm glad that's over. I was so nervous."

"Loved your vows."

"Mmm, me too."

Going into the other Hall, Ianto went over to see his family. Rhiannon kissed him and then Jack. "That was beautiful."

After being congratulated by everyone, Jack and Ianto walked to the bar and bought the drinks for their guests. Gwen and Rhys were chatting with Tosh, while Owen spoke to the DJ.

Daniel put some money behind the bar for his guests and then the party really started.

Both couples got on the dance floor and the DJ put a slow song on. 'Into You' by The Sugar Babes.

The party went on well into the evening and then both couples left, their guests still partying.

Daniel and Graeme went up to their room and Jack and Ianto went back to the Hub.

Ianto took his suit off, hanging it in the wardrobe while Jack sat and watched him.

"Shall I make us coffee?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head, taking a bottle of 50 year old whisky from his wardrobe.

"We're celebrating, we need something a little special, don't you think?"

Ianto smiled, nodding.

Jack poured two glasses, handing one to his new husband.

"To us and the life we'll have together." Jack raised his glass.

"To us and all the love we will make and share." Ianto clinked glasses with Jack.

THE END


End file.
